Truth
by Charmed SVU WINX Disney Lover
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Elliot and Olivia are struggling to solve a case. Elliot gets stressed out and takes it out on Olivia. Better summary inside. Please R&R. Rating has gone up, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth**

**Summary: Olivia and Elliot work hard to try and solve this case. The case is hard enough because nobody is talking, then it becomes harder when victims and witnesses start disappearing. Elliot is under so much pressure that he takes it out on Liv. Will the team solve the case before time runs out.? And what will happen between Liv and Elliot. NOT AND EO!**

**A/N I know not a very good summary but please keep reading as I have major plans for this story.  
**

**Chapter One**

Olivia Benson opened the car door and stepped outside into the cold morning air. She tightened her coat around her and hurried inside.

It was one of those cold mornings where people like to stay in bed, but not Olivia. This morning she had decided to get to the office earlier and catch up on some work.

She stepped off the elevator on her floor, and headed for the squad room. Before she reached it, Olivia heard papers rustling. She hadn't expected anyone to be there yet, as it was only seven o'clock, but when she walked in the room she saw her partner Elliot Stabler sitting at his desk.

"Morning", Olivia said as she sat down on her chair. "hmm", grumbled Elliot as he turned the page.

"You're here early", Olivia stated trying to sound happy. "Yer I am", Elliot replied sighing.

Olivia was about to open her mouth to ask something else when Elliot stood up and said cheerfully "I think I could go for some coffee, how bout you Liv?"

"Yer ok" Liv replied warily.

Elliot grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Olivia ran after him and said "hey El, is everything ok, cause you know you can always talk to me." Elliot turned around and smiled "Sure everything's fine Liv." Then he stepped onto the Elevator.

Olivia turned around and headed back to the room worrying about Elliot. The last few days he hadn't been himself. 'Well, hopefully he's ok', Olivia thought trying to convince herself, but she knew something was wrong.

Liv sat back down at her desk and began to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long and busy morning, so by the time midday came around Liv and Elliot's stomaches were both growling. Then El's stomach let out one big, long growl. Both he and Liv began to laugh.

Olivia stood up and said "I think its time to get lunch, what do you think?" El stood up in agreement. Both of them grabbed their coats, guns and badges and headed out the doors to the lifts.

Just as they reached the lifts the doors opened and Captain Craigen walked out. "Where are you two going?"

"We're off to go grab some lunch Captain", El replied.

"Well lunch is going to have to wait", the captain said seriously. "I just got a call from a school, saying that they think one of their students has been abused by someone, and I would like you two there right away."

"Sure thing Captain" El and Liv both replied as they entered the lifts this time for a different reason.

It was time to get down to business.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi I'm Mr Mike Davids the principal of the school."

"Hi Mr Davids, I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson. Now you called the station saying you think one of your students is being abused?"

"Yes, the student is a twelve year old girl who is in grade six."

"Ok well can you tell us what happened?" asked Olivia

"Well you'll have to talk to Ms Willow Blake, her teacher, who told me about it," replied the principal.

"Sure" Elliot said turning to Olivia "You go talk to the girl and I'll talk to the teacher."

"Okay Elliot", said Liv.

The principal showed Olivia the room the student was in and then took Elliot to the teacher.

Olivia walked into the room. The room was quiet. In the room there was a desk with a chair behind and two chair with there backs to her. Olivia walked over to the chairs with there backs to her. On one of the chairs she saw the girl.

The girl looked up at her. She had hazel eyes and light brownish hair that was tied up, messily in a pony tail. She was wearing a school uniform, which was a jumper and pants. From where Liv was standing the pants looked funny like they were ripped or something.

The girl didn't look twelve, she look like maybe ten, or even just turned eleven. Her face had tear streaks on them and she was very pale.

Olivia sat down on the chair next to her. "Hi there, my names Olivia, I'm a police officer," Olivia said quietly showing the girl her badge. "Can you tell me what you name is?" The girl looked at the badge then back at Olivia. Her face looked confused, like she was trying to decide whether she trust her or not. Then eventually she said "My… my name is Isabell."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Ms Blake, I'm Detective Stabler. I was just hopng you could tell me what happened today."

"You mean with Isabell? Sure I can", the teacher replied.

"Well this morning the students went to the gym. They were playing a game when Isabell fell and ripped her pants. When I went over to her to see if she were ok, I saw her leg and it had bruises on it. It didn't look like from the fall she had just had, plus they didn't look like normal child bruises. Then as I got closer I saw a huge gash in her leg and I don't think that happened when she fell either because there was nothing there to give her such a bad gash. Plus it was red, slightly bleeding and looked infected. It did have a bandage on it, but I think it came off when she fell."

"I knelt down next to her. I wanted to move the pants out of the way so I could see if the sore was really infected. But the second I moved her pants slightly she started screaming. At first I thought it was because she was really in pain, but then she then she yelled 'please don't hurt me'. She kept saying it over and over, so I took her to the principal's office to calm down. Then we called you guys."

Elliot nodded and began asking more questions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door and Elliot opened it and popped his head in the room.

Olivia looked at Isabell and said "I'll be right back." She walked outside with Elliot. "So what did you get from the teacher?" Olivia asked.

Elliot explained what the teacher said to him then asked "did Isabell say anything?" "No the only thing she said to me was her name. Anything I asked after that she wouldn't say anything." Olivia said disappointedly.

"You know," the principal started "maybe she will talk if her sister was here. A couple weeks ago, Isabell was crying and she wouldn't say anything to anyone. But when the sister came, Isabell stopped crying and told her sister what was wrong. Apparently she was feeling sick."

"Why didn't one of the parents come?" Elliot asked. "We have only seen the parents a couple of times, it's mostly the sister picking her up and coming to school functions and things," the principal said.

"Ok well call in the sister, maybe she can help," said Olivia

"Does she have any other siblings," asked Elliot.

"She just has her older sister who is fifteen I think and her little sister who is eight. Her name is Claire." Before El and Liv could ask, the principal said "And if I'm correct, she hasn't been at school all week."

Elliot and Olivia both glanced at each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The older sister is here," Mr Davids said hurriedly, bursting into the room where Olivia and Elliot were talking to Ms Blake.

Liv had tried to talk to Isabell again but she wouldn't say anything then, when Liv asked about the cut on her leg she yelled out saying she wanted her sister.

Olivia, Elliot, Ms Blake and Mr Davids all walked into the room, only to see no one. Isabell and her sister were not in the room.

The principal ran out the room only to return a minute later to say they had left.

"Well we are going to have to go to the house" El said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Eliot jumped in the car and were on the way to the Callans house which they had a little trouble getting the address from the school, but they eventually got it.

There car drove off down the street. They were going to get to the bottom of the silent, disappearing children.

**A/N I know this story started out a little slow but please keep reading as I have big plans for this. Please comment. If I don't that many comments I might not continue so please comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to all the people who reviewed my first chapter. Somebody asked me if I could make it an E/O. Unfortunately I am not an E/O fan so I don't think this will turn out to be one. But you never know, I don't plan the chapters out, I just write. I mean I do have some kind of idea how the story goes, but with the chapters I just write what comes. Anyway thank you once again to all the people who reviewed and here is the second chapter so enjoy. :) **

**Chapter Two**

The car turned into a slightly busy street. About half way down the street the car came to a stop.

Elliot and Olivia both peered out the window to a house across the street.

The house looked like, well a normal house. It was big, white and a double story.

"Ok well, here we go," Elliot said as he opened the door and jumped out the car with Olivia following.

They crossed the street, walked up the path to the front door and with no hesitation they rang the bell.

There was silence. There were no noises coming from inside. Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other hoping the school had been given a correct address.

Just when they had thought there was no one there they heard the door's lock being fiddled with. Then the door opened, and there they saw a little girl standing at the doorway looking at them intently.

'This' the detectives thought 'must be Isabell's younger sister, Claire, who hadn't been at school this week.'

She was wearing pink lady bug pyjamas and slippers. Her eyes were hazel like her sister but, her hair was a bit of a darker brown, and was only just reaching her shoulders. It looked like it had been brushed recently.

"How can I help you?" Claire said eagerly.

"Well", said Elliot bending down to her height and pulling out his badge. "We are police officers, and we were just wondering if your mummy or daddy is here, because we would like to talk to them."

Claire looked taken aback for a second, "They aren't home, but I'll get my sister to talk to you." She said raising her arm to get her hair out of her face.

When her hand touched her face, only then did the detectives see her hand. On her hand was a large bandaid/bandage.

Before either detective could say anything else, Claire closed the door slightly and ran off. A second later they heard her yell, "Danni, the police are here and they want to talk to you!"

After that they heard nothing. Olivia began to wonder what was happening behind that door and wished she could step inside and have a look, but she knew she couldn't as it could lead into a lot of trouble.

After about a minute or so, they heard footsteps again and the door opened. This time they could see into the house better, but saw nothing than a hallway and a staircase.

In the doorway stood an older girl, holding a much younger girl at her waist.

The older girl 'Danni' looked sort of like her sisters. Her hair was the same colour as Clair's but, her hair reached all the way down to the end of her rib cage and, her eyes were more green than brown so you couldn't really call them hazel. Danni was wearing black pants and a big oversized, plain, grey, jumper She was also pale like her other two sisters.

The girl Danni was holding though, looked nothing like her except she was also pale. Unlike the rest, she had blonde, curly hair that was tied up. She was wearing a pale pink skivvy and on top of that she had blue overalls on and was bare footed.

"Look I'm sorry if Mr Hickman called you again. I've told him a thousand times that we are not making loud sounds. But if it pleases him and you I will go over there again and apologize for the noises and tell him once again it is not us." Danni finished heaving a sigh.

The little blonde girl looked up at Elliot looking mystified. Elliot then noticed that the little girl had big blue eyes.

"Danni," Olivia started looking questionably at her.

"Oh, it's Danielle," she replied.

"Ok, well Danielle, we are actually not here because of noise complaint. We are actually detectives from the Special Victims Unit, which handles sex crimes and child abuse. We are here because an abuse has been reported," Olivia said.

Danielle looked petrified. She stood there stiffly for a moment. Olivia could just imagine her brain thinking what to say next.

"Is there something wrong?" Elliot asked looking concerned.

Danielle then quickly composed herself. She put the little blonde haired girl down, and then told her to go to Claire. Danielle stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Look whoever reported this abuse, it is ridicules," Danielle said confidently.

'Now', Olivia thought 'Danielle may have sounded confident but it was put on. And even if that was convincing enough, you could tell she wasn't telling the truth because her eyes were looking everywhere but at them.'

"Well could you please tell us where the bruises and the bad cut on Isabell's leg are from?" Elliot said noticing Danielle wasn't telling the truth either.

"Oh is that what this is all about? Well that's easy. Isabell and I were riding our bikes when she crashed into something and she stacked it," Danielle said this time less confidently and once again not looking at the detectives.

"Well you do know that the cut needs medical attention," Olivia added.

Anxiously Danielle replied, "It does!" She looked really worried now. "Ok, well I'll take care of it."

'She'll take care of it? Obviously this means the parents won't be helping her' Olivia thought.

"Look," Olivia said sympathetically "I know it must be hard, but are you sure nothing is going on? Like none of you girls are being abused by someone are you?"

"No," Danielle said, sounding annoyed and upset.

"But, how bout Clair's hand, what happened to it?" Olivia persisted.

"DANIELLE!" Came a loud mans voice from somewhere inside the house. And this voice did not sound happy.

Danielle quickly turned around, opened and stuck her head in the door. "Clair take Ashley up to the bedrooms now!" she said urgently.

She stepped inside turned around and said hurriedly "Now that your done, I have to go. And please don't come back here again!" With that she shut the door in the detective's faces.

Bewildered, Olivia and Elliot both glanced at each other. They both would have liked to knock on the door and keep persisting but they both knew they couldn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slam, slam went the car doors as El and Liv both hopped back into the car.

"Something's going on there Liv, we have to do something about it."

"I know there's something going on there El, but we can't prove it just yet."

"Well what are going to do about those girls?"

"Elliot you know as perfectly well as I do, that we have no evidence. There is no one saying for sure that they have been abused and we have no complaining victims."

"But the girls are obviously scared to death. To scared to even tell someone what's happening to them!" Elliot said furiously.

"Elliot, don't take it out on me, I'm on your side! I'm just saying what Casey or the Captain would say. But it doesn't stop us from questioning them again."

"But how Liv? Obviously the house is out of the question."

"Well we'll just have to go to Danielle's school tomorrow. Maybe she will talk to us there. I mean come on four girls. Danielle, Isabell, Claire and Ashley." Olivia said presuming the little blonde girl is Ashley. "If something is happening to them, I'm sure Danielle will want to tell us if she really wants them all to be safe. I mean did you see how protective she was of them?"

Yer, your right," said El "Do you know another thing that was weird? She said go up to _the _bedrooms. Now that says something. She didn't say _your_ bedroom. That must mean something like they don't want to be there or something bad happened in the rooms."

"Yer," agreed Olivia. "Well, we will solve this case. Who better to get someone to tell the truth then us, hey?"

The car started and drove off down the street.

'We'll find out what happening to those poor girls,' Olivia thought. 'We just have too.'

**A/N Ok well there it was my second chapter. I know once again there was no major action but I am just setting the scene for you guys as you aren't in my head. Anyway I hoped you still liked it. If I keep getting reviews for this I'll keep writing. I really wanna try put a chapter up a day, but at the moment that is really hard since I am extremely busy. But if I don't do that I should be putting a chapter up at least every two to three days. I hope that isn't too long. :) Anyway its late now and I'm tired. I'm sorry if theres mistakes in this chapter. I edited it as many times as I could but I'm tired so I'm off to bed. I hope you had a good read and now please leave me a review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I just have a couple things to say then you can go ahead and read the chapter:)**

**First of all Thank you once again to all the people who reviewed my chapter. I appreciate it. **

**Now someone asked about Ashley and weather she is Danielle's daughter or not. Well I am sorry and going to say you are just going to have to read and find out. She may be or she may not be :P** **But if you really wanna know you can email me, charmed_brunette_**. **You can also email me for any other questions you have or maybe you just wanna chat, I don't mind its there for all. XD**

**Anyway next thing. Someone also asked what 'Yer' meant. Well its nothing major, 'Yer' is just another word for yes. I apologize for people who didn't know that.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. And so without further ado here it is XD....**

**Chapter Three**

"She's standing over there next to the Asian/Latino girl. She is the only girl today who is wearing her sports uniform," the teacher said walking off grumpily.

Elliot and Olivia made there way through the crowd of students to the two girls standing next to the tree, with there backs to the detectives.

Olivia looked at both the girls trying to work out which one was Danielle. 'Well obviously it's the girl in the sports uniform' she thought. 'She has the same length hair, only it was tied in a plait, but there was something different about her.'

Then Danielle turned slightly to the side and Olivia could see why she looked different.

She was majorly skinny. She wasn't anorexic, but she wasn't far off it.

'I must've not noticed yesterday because she was wearing a huge, oversized jumper,' Olivia was thinking.

That day Danielle was wearing was her sports uniforms, which were pants, a jumper and a tee-shirt. The bottom of her tee-shirt was hanging out the bottom of her jumper.

Danielle and the Asian/Latino girl looked like they were absorbed in a conversation.

"Hi Danielle," Elliot said getting the girls attention.

Danielle turned and glared at the detectives.

Olivia and Elliot both stared at her face. On one side under her eye there was a blackish/blue bruise. On the other side on her cheek, there was what appeared to be scratch marks.

"Oh my Gosh, I told you people to leave me alone," Danielle said angrily.

"Look, maybe we can go sit down somewhere quiet and talk about yesterday," Olivia said calmly as she eyed Danielle's friend.

"I'm not going to talk with you! And since Carrah and I are friends she shall not be leaving just because you want her too."

"Who are they?" Carrah interrupted.

"We are detectives from the Special Victims Unit and we are here investigating an abuse report," Elliot said.

Immediately Carrah looked away from the detectives.

"But there is no abuse. Tell them Carrah. My sisters and I are not being abused are we?" Danielle said almost crying.

Both Elliot and Olivia looked at Carrah waiting for an answer. She was going red.

Finally she said "Danni, I'll leave you talk to the detectives. I have to go to the canteen to buy my lunch. I'll be back soon."

Without hesitation she walked off leaving the detectives with Danielle.

Olivia and Elliot turned back to Danielle, determined to get her to tell them the truth.

Olivia was about to ask Danielle another question but stopped. Danielle wasn't looking too good. She had her arms crossed over her chest like she was cold and she looked even more pale then what she was, if that was even possible.

"Danielle are you okay, you're not looking so good?" Olivia asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Danielle then turned and ran leaving Olivia and Elliot standing there starring after her.

"Ok so what do we do know?" Elliot asked

"We go and talk to Carrah. She obviously knows something and doesn't want to say it in front of Danielle." Olivia said then turning to a random student. "Excuse me can you please tell me where the canteen is?"

"Sure, just walk along the school building, then at the end of the wall turn left," replied the male student.

Olivia and Elliot thanked the kid and they headed for the canteen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the canteen Carrah was just stepping out of the line when the detectives showed up.

"Hi Carrah, were the two detectives who were talking to Danielle," Olivia started "I noticed that you didn't say much and we were just wondering if you knew anything?"

"Umm… I should be going off to find Danielle. We have things to do this break." Carrah said nervously starting to walk off.

"Please Carrah, we really need to know if anything is happening to them. Danielle is your friend, I'm sure you don't like seeing her hurt." Olivia pursued as she stopped her from walking off.

"You don't understand, Danni said I could never tell anyone or else she would be in big trouble," Carrah replied.

"Who would she be in trouble by? We promise that if we knew who was hurting her would stop her and her sisters from getting anymore hurt. Please tell us Carrah," Elliot said.

"Ok, I will but…"

"I thought I told you to leave us alone," Danielle said shakily interrupting Carrah.

Both detectives turned around quickly. Danielle looked worse. She was now sweating and shivering. "Are you okay Danielle," both detectives asked at the same time.

Carrah ran to her friend's side. "I'm fine okay. Now just leave us alone," Danielle said turning away and slowly walking off with Carrah, who grabbed on Danielle's back to support her.

All of a sudden they saw Danielle's body go limp and Carrah screamed. Carrah had caught Danielle and laid her on the ground screaming out help as her friend lay lifeless.

"Elliot call a bus now," Olivia said running over to Danielle and Carrah.

Olivia put a hand Danielle's neck. "Elliot tell them to hurry I don't think I feel a pulse."

**A/N I'm sorry this chapter is short and it's a cliffhanger. I can't help it. I just had to put one in there.  
**

**I will update real soon. Right now I'm going to go back and start the fourth chapter and it should be up tomorrow I hope. **

**LOL I am also sorry again that it took me awhile to put this chapter up. I have just been really busy. All week I have been at my course and Saturday I went on a tour and didn't get home until late. I would've wrote it when I got home but I had to get up early today for job interviews. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and chapter four should be up soon. Now If you could please review I just might update faster.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yay! Twenty four hours later and I got another chapter up. New record LOL. **

**Anyway Thank you again to all the people who reviewed.**

**Heres chapter four. Happy reading.  
**

**Chapter Four**

Olivia immediately began CPR.

"Come on Danielle." Olivia kept muttering under her breath as Carrah was beside her, crying for her friend.

Elliot was still talking into his radio, trying to get the bus there as soon as possible.

Olivia could hear faint sirens off in the distance. She continued doing CPR.

Just as Olivia thought they had lost her, Danielle breathed in heavily and began to cough.

"Elliot she's breathing," Olivia yelled out to her partner and began to comfort Danielle. Reassuring her everything was going to be okay.

The sirens were really close now and Elliot went off to find the bus and direct them to where they were.

The paramedics came, loaded Danielle into the back of the bus and they were off to the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Hospital**

"Excuse me Doctor Kayack," Olivia said showing her badge. "What's going on with Danielle Callan?"

"Well at the moment she's in a stable condition. Miss Callan is demanding that she go home, but I would like her to stay here a couple of days, as she is still very weak. Now before I say anymore I would like to know your involvement with Miss Callan?" Doctor Kayack said as she eyed Olivia.

"The Special Victims Unit got a call about the Callan family saying that they thought the kids are being abused. We suspect that they are, but we are having a hard time getting someone to tell us about it. Now can you tell me what was wrong with Danielle?" Olivia said hurriedly.

"Okay well that explains some things." The doctor started "Well I'm afraid with Danielle; it was a number of things that contributed to her becoming sick."

"The main thing is, that I don't think Danielle has been eating much, if anything thing. I don't know how long this has been going on for, but I'm sure it's been a while. By the state of her, I could say she only eats a little every few days or so."

"And also as we were putting a drip into her arm, we saw a couple of things. One, there were cuts on her arms."

"Now when you say cuts, are you saying that she is self harming or that somebody else has done that to her?" Olivia said interrupting.

"Well, we think the cuts are self inflicted, but also we think she is being abused. We found things that probably could back up your theory."

"What kind of things?" Olivia said interrupting again.

"Come to my office and I'll show you some pictures we managed to take before Danielle lost it at the nurse for taking them." Doctor Kayack finished and walked off with Olivia behind her.

In the office, Doctor Kayack sat down at her desk, and Olivia sat down on a chair in front of her.

Doctor Kayack opened the draw and pulled out a folder. She opened it and pushed it over to Olivia showing her the photos inside.

Olivia stared at the photos.

"Restraint marks," Olivia said in reply to the photos.

"Yes, that's what they appear to be" said Doctor Kayack. "Some of the marks are fairly new, but you can also see that there are old ones underneath them. So it seems that whoever has done this has done it numerous times. God only knows what has happened to her while she has been restrained," the doctor finished.

"You mean you didn't see anything else?" Olivia said frustrated.

"Well we might've, but we didn't get a chance. The second she realised what we were doing she immediately became agitated and stressed, so we didn't want to continue to stress her."

"Okay, but why did she only become so sick when we were at the school. Why not become sick a couple of days ago, or even this morning before we saw her?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I guess when you and you partner came and asked her questions she didn't want to say anything. She became stressed out and fearful which could have caused for her body to completely shut down. Also, it seemed that the cuts on her arms were becoming worse, so that could've added on to everything."

Olivia was about to ask something else but the doctor stopped her.

"I know you have a case to solve, but I am going to ask that you not talk to Danielle yet. But if you really do need to talk to her, you can come back tonight and talk to her. But not before, she needs rest."

Olivia nodded. 'Great' she thought. What am I supposed to do until then? We have to solve this case, fast!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disappointed, Olivia headed for the elevator, thinking maybe her and Elliot could take another crack at the sisters.

Olivia pulled out her phone to call Elliot to say she'd be at the car park in a minute.

"Excuse me Detective," Olivia turned around surprised. "I think you dropped this," Carrah said shoving a piece of paper into Olivia's hand. Olivia was shocked, but before she could decline it, Carrah had run off.

Olivia stepped in the elevator and opened up the piece of paper. It was a note. In messy handwriting it read:

_I'm sorry for not speaking up before. I was just scared for the safety of Daniele and her sisters, as they are my friends. If it's true, and you can stop the person from hurting them further, I'll tell you what's going on._

_Meet me at the park around the corner from school at six pm tonight._

_Please don't make a big fuss and have a hundred cops around, because if anyone knew I told, I too could be in trouble._

_Yours sincerely, Carrah._

'Finally' Olivia thought 'we are going to know (hopefully) what's going on.'

Olivia glanced at her watch, it was only two pm. 'Four hours,' Olivia sighed. It was going to be a long four hours.

**A/N I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. Just a little bit more info on whats happening to the girls. Maybe next chapter you will know the full story. XD Hopefully I'll update tomorrow as I don't have class to go to. I'll have a sleep in then I'll get up and write a chapter. XD**

**Thanks to people for reading this so far. Now if you could please leave me a review, that will be gratefully appreciated.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi people... First I am just going to say thank you to all the people who reviewed last time and second... I am really sorry I took forever to post this chapter. I was busy the first week, then when eventually I went to write it my internet decided to break down. It was broken forever, then I had writers block. But now (Finally) the chapter is here XD. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Five**

**At the park.**

"Olivia just face it, this girl stood you up. She ain't coming." Fin said to Olivia through the phone.

It was already six thirty and was starting to get dark and cold.

"Fin, she's coming I know she is. If she's not here by seven then we'll leave," Olivia said hanging up the phone.

Fin was waiting across the road in the car. Elliot would've have come with Olivia but instead he went off to talk with Danielle at the hospital.

Olivia sat down on a park bench. As she waited she saw the occasional passers by and a few children playing on the playground, but no Carrah.

As time moved on, it got darker and colder, Olivia snuggled into her coat to keep warm.

Olivia saw less and less people come into the park. There were no children playing on the playground anymore. The only few people she saw, rushed passed her eager to get home and out of the cold.

A while later Olivia was still waiting, determined not to move unless Carrah came.

Olivia had so many thoughts going through her mind: Why was Carrah late? Maybe something happened to her or maybe Olivia had just been stood up. Or maybe…

"I'm really sorry I'm late detective. I hope you're not too mad."

Olivia had been so deep in thought she didn't even hear Carrah come up.

Olivia looked up at the girl. Carrah was still wearing her school uniform, (Which was a skirt, shirt and jumper) but she had a jacket over the top.

Olivia was dumbfounded for a second but then she came back to her senses.

"Its ok, but why are you late, did something happen?" Olivia asked standing up.

"Oh no, I just um... I um... just got caught up with something." Carrah replied.

Olivia and Carrah both stood in silence for a few minutes. Olivia could tell Carrah was really scared and uncomfortable about this.

Olivia tried to start things off a little smoothly. "Well I know we met before, but I didn't really introduce myself. I'm detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia."

"Oh, ok. Well you already know my name is Carrah… um yer." Carrah replied sounding distant.

"Why don't we walk and talk", Olivia suggested.

"Yer", Carrah said as they began to walk of with her relaxing a little. "So what do you need to know detective?"

"Well, the main thing is whose doing this to the girls?"

"Oh… um… well that's their father", Carrah said looking around everywhere making sure there was no one near by. "I can't tell you exactly what he does to them, because Danielle tries to keep it a secret, but there are always bruises, marks and stuff like that on them."

"Ok", Olivia said. 'Finally' she thought 'were getting somewhere with this case'. "Now do you have any proof that it's him?"

"Yes", replied a tearful looking Carrah.

There was silence for a minute. Olivia looked over at Carrah who was silently crying. They both had stopped walking. Olivia motioned for Carrah to sit down on a bench that was nearby.

"Now look, its ok. Whatever happened you can tell me." Olivia said sitting down next to Carrah.

"Ok well Danielle and I, we have been friends for years. Since like the early years of primary school. So you know we used to be at each others houses all the time.

Well every time I was at her house, her dad would always be with us, playing. Whatever game we played, he would join in and play. Well casue I was little, I didn't think much of it. I just thought that her dad was cool, because if it was my parents you know, they would've stayed for a bit, but then went off and did there own things."

Carrah paused for a moment.

Bu… but one time, when we were like ten, I was at Danielle's house. I'd just gotten there. And… and… well Danielle and I decided to play dress ups. Before we started to play, Danni went off to the bathroom. I thought I'd dress up and surprise Danni when she got back. I had just picked out a costume, when her dad walked in. He was all like 'Aww playing dress ups are we. I'll help you get changed.' I told him no that I could do it… but… he looked really mad and he just said no that he'll help.

When I was undressed, he… he sat me down on the bed. He was like 'its time to be a big girl now'. I had no idea what that meant, but then he… he… he… I can't say it." Carrah said now shaking and crying.

"Carrah it's ok hunny. Remember you can tell me anything. " Olivia said embracing Carrah with a hug.

"Well… he… he began to… to… touch me." Carrah finished crying even harder.

"Now Carrah, you know that wasn't your fault. You…" Olivia was interrupted.

"I know, but then… you see…he started to touch me but then Danni walked in, and by the way she reacted she knew what he was doing. She screamed and yelled at him. He was so mad he hit her and hit her. Then he left and he was real mad. It was then Danielle told me what he does to her and her sisters. She made me promise not to tell anyone ever, because we'd all be in heaps of trouble. And so I never told anyone. And that's where it's all my fault. I should've told somebody, but… but… I didn't and now…"

"Shhhh, Carrah, you were little and scared. It's ok. You've told someone now, and we are going to fix the problem." Olivia finished.

Carrah was now crying into Olivia's shoulder.

After a while of Olivia whispering comforting things, Carrah's crying subsided.

"I'm sorry detective."

"It's ok Carrah, there's no need to be sorry."

There was silence for a moment then…

"If you don't mind detective, if you don't need to know anything else, I should really get home."

"Sure, that's all I need to know. Thank you so much for your help. Do you need a lift home?"

"No it's okay. Thank you detective."

And with that Carrah got up and walked off, disappearing into the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the car.**

"Elliot how'd it go with Danielle?" Olivia said into the phone.

"Not good Liv, she wouldn't say anything."

"Okay then, well Carrah told me what we needed to know. Where heading over to the Callan's to arrest the father and search the place. Can you come over too?"

"Yer, sure, I'll leave right now."

"Okay then, but while you're on your way can you pick Casey up with the warrant. She's back at the squad room."

"Yep sure, I'll be there soon."

With that they hung up the phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Callan's House.**

Boom boom boom!

"Mr Callan please open the door, it's the police." Elliot yelled at the front door.

"I don't think anyone is going to answer," Olivia said.

Both detectives drew their guns, which made the rest of the officers do the same thing.

"1… 2… 3… go."

Boom!

Elliot kicked the door down. Elliot went to the left of the house, Olivia went to the right, While Munch and Fin went upstairs.

"Clear", Shouted Elliot.

"Clear", yelled Olivia.

"Clear", replied Munch and Fin.

Casey then walked in the house as she and the detectives all began to look around.

After a while the detectives and Casey congregated in the hallway.

"There's defiantly no one here", Olivia said disappointedly.

"Well there are plates of what looks like dinner on the table, and it's still warm." Elliot said.

"Well the upstairs bedrooms look a mess", said Munch.

"Yer, looks like somebody left this place in a hurry", Fin replied.

"And took the kids with him", Casey finished.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there was a lot of explanations happening but it was needed. But... you still don't know everything. Where has the father taken the girls?? Find out next chapter. XD  
**

**Anyway once again thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Now if you could please review I will be very happy. :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi people. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded for a while but I've been busy and also not many people reviewed my last chapter. So anyway here is my new chapter. Read and Enjoy. :]  
**

**Chapter Six**

An hour or so had passed and Olivia and Elliot were still at the house searching for anything that would lead the detectives to finding out where Mr Callan could have taken the girls.

Munch and Fin left long ago to help the search back at the precinct. Casey had also left to see what she could do, law wise.

Olivia was downstairs in the study room, going through all the paper work on the desk to see what she could find. She had been standing there for so long looking, that her legs began to hurt. And still she had found nothing.

In fact nobody had found anything to say where Mr Callan could have taken the girls, or even abused them. All their rooms were a mess but that was it. The only evidence they had were the markings on Danielle and Isabell.

"Found anything?" Olivia turned around startled only to see it was Elliot.

"No, nothing at all" she sighed.

"Ok well I'm going to go to the hospital and tell Danielle her sisters are missing. Maybe she will have an idea of where he took them. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah I will, the other officers can continue to look here."

"Ok I'll go tell them we're going, meet you at the car in five Liv."

"Ok sure."

Elliot backed out of the room and went to find the other officers.

Olivia put back the bundle of papers she had in her hand and turned to walk out of the room. Just as she walked into the hallway she noticed a book shelf that looked a little out of place.

Olivia backed up a little to have a look at it. The bookshelf had been moved and not put back properly.

"Elliot! Come here quick." Olivia shouted. She had a glimmer of hope. Maybe the girls were not missing after all and behind the shelf in well whatever was behind there.

Elliot came rushing in. Olivia was already on one side of the shelf, hands placed ready to move it. Elliot got on the other side and they dragged the shelf sideways.

When the shelf was moved you could see the shape of a door. They drew there guns as well as the other officers.

Olivia grabbed onto the handle and whispered, "One, two, and three." On three she pulled the door open. They saw a set of stairs and immediately began to descend them.

When they reached the bottom they were in pitch blackness. They all pulled put there torches.

The room they were in wasn't very big and was almost empty. In the middle of the room was and old looking bed with a mattress on it, and in the corner was a dresser.

Olivia went over to the dresser. She put her gun back in her holster, placed her hand on a draw handle and held her breath. Quickly, she pulled the draw open. Nothing. Elliot came over and began to help Olivia opening all the other draws. Still there was nothing.

"This is where he could be doing whatever he is doing," Olivia broke the silence.

"Well the only person at the moment that could tell us that is Danielle," Elliot said.

"Well I think now will definitely be a good time to go talk to her, you going to come El?"

"I'm going to stay here for a little longer and finish up. I'll be there in an hour or so, you right to go without me?"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you in an hour."

With that Olivia walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Hospital. **

Olivia walked in to the room and saw Danielle sitting crossed legged on the bed staring out the window.

"The doctor told me you should be laying down resting," Olivia said walking closer to the bed.

Danielle quickly spun around to face Olivia. "Oh detective it's only you," she replied a bit nervously. "What do you want now?" Now sounding frustrated.

Olivia thought it better to get straight to the point. "Uh Danielle… I have a bit of bad news for you."

"Bad news!?!?! What kind of bad news??? How bad news??" Danielle practically screamed out.

"Well we think your father has taken Isabell, Claire and Ashley somewhere, because they seem to be missing and I was wondering if…" but before Olivia could finish.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh… Missing?? What do you mean missing??? Gone! There gone. Oh my god, look what you people have done. There missing…"

Olivia tried to say something to calm her down but she couldn't get a word in. Danielle just kept talking and talking.

Olivia then took another step forward and grabbed Danielle into a hug, before she talked herself hysteric. Danielle hugged Olivia back and immediately began to cry into her shoulder.

Olivia hugged and murmured soothing things to her to try and settle her down.

As Olivia was hugging Danielle she could feel how skinny she really was. She could probably make out each bone if she had to.

After a little while Danielle's sobs began to quieten. Then Danielle pulled away from Olivia.

"Danielle, can you tell me anything, anything at all of what happened to you and the other girls or even where David could've taken your sisters." Olivia asked.

Olivia took a little step back and looked at Danielle. Her face was all red and she was looking down.

"Danielle" Olivia pressured.

Danielle looked up and straight at Olivia. There eyes meet each others. Olivia felt like Danielle was looking right into her soul. They continued to look at each other neither of them breaking eye contact.

All of a sudden Danielle's eyes darted to something behind Olivia. Her eyes seem to fill with fear.

Olivia was still a bit dazed from the stare but immediately began to turn around to see what was there. Olivia only had turned slightly when she heard a bang and felt a huge blow to her face and she was sent flying to the ground.

Everything seemed to back out. She could only feel the immense pain on the left side of her face. Then she heard a scream. Olivia then opened her eyes and shakily got to her feet. She could see a man, holding Danielle around the neck dragging her to the closed door.

Olivia drew her gun. She could see blood running down Danielle's arm where her drip had been ripped out.

"Hold it right there," Olivia said in a strong voice pointing the gun at the man. "Please put the girl down," Olivia continued.

The man then put his hand behind his back and pulled out a large knife and held it to Danielle's neck.

"Put the gun down or the girl dies," he yelled.

Olivia didn't know what to do. She couldn't shoot him because she might hit Danielle. Olivia looked around for some other way to help her.

"Mr David let go of me… What have you done with the girls… what have you done to them," Danielle screeched.

Olivia's head was pounding form the blow and she didn't know what to do. The only thing she knew for sure was that this was David Callan.

**A/N Oh no what will Olivia do now? Will Danielle's sisters still be alive and okay? And what will happen to Danielle? Will she come out of this alive all find out in chapter seven. **

**Ok bit of a cliff hanger. :P Sorry I had to do it. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Now please please review. If I don't get at least a few reviews I might stop the story all together. So no one will ever know what happens next :p**

**Anyway the quicker I get reviews the quicker I'll put up the next chapter. Okay I'm off now to write chapter seven. Please Review. :) :] :P  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys sorry I took forever to put this up. I sorta got writers block after the last chapter and then I just got so busy. But I'm back now and rearing to go. Thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry again. **

**Chapter Seven**

"Mr Callan, come on, you really don't want to do this. Just put the knife down and let Danielle go," Olivia continued.

"Oh no, I think I really do want to do this. So you better put your fucking gun down right now before I slice her throat open!" David Callan replied putting the knife dangerously close to Danielle's neck.

Olivia was stuck. She had no way out of this and her head was pounding. She looked at Danielle, she was now quiet and crying silent tears. Olivia could tell that she was scared. Olivia had no other choice.

"Okay, look I'm going to put the gun down," she said putting her hands up and bending down to put the gun on the floor.

She stood up once she placed the gun on the floor with her hands still in the air.

"The guns down. Now let the her go, and there won't be any trouble." Olivia tried to say sounding as confident and calmly as she could with a pounding head.

All that David Callan did was smile. He smiled and evil smile. Olivia had to admit, the situation did look pretty bad, but there was no way she was going to give up without a fight.

Olivia just opened her mouth to say something again when there was a knock at the door. The room went quiet and still. Thirty seconds later there was another knock, this time followed by a voice that said "Olivia, its Elliot. Is everything okay in there, can I come in?"

Olivia wanted to answer but she took one look at Mr Callan and decided against it.

There was silence. No one was saying anything or even moving.

The next few minutes seemed to happen as if it was on fast forward.

The door handle went down and the door began to open. Immediately David Callan began to move backwards, towards the door, dragging Danielle with him. As David got closer to the door he started to move his hand away from Danielle's neck. (Which was the hand with the knife.) Olivia realised what he was about to do.

"NOOO!" She yelled and began to take strides forward. The door had now just fully opened revealing Elliot.

Before Elliot could take in what was happening, David's hand was flying in his direction.

Bam!

David had smacked Elliot square in the face and Elliot was now on the ground.

David picked Danielle up (she was defiantly light enough for that) and he ran out the door.

Olivia was just reaching the door way and Elliot was yelling out "I'm okay just go for Danielle."

Olivia ran out the room and went the way David went. "Officer down, officer down," Olivia yelled out to the nurses. While she kept running.

She could see him. David Callan, he was only a little way in front of her pushing past people. Now, Olivia was pretty good at keeping up chases when people ran, but her head was making her feel dizzy and sick so she was running slower than she usually does.

Up ahead, Olivia could see a door. 'It must be an emergency exit' she thought "and it also looks like that's where David is heading'. She was running with all her might, she didn't want that much space between them when he went outside.

Olivia saw the door opening and he went outside. Olivia only would've reached the door thirty seconds later. She pushed the door open ready for what was beyond it. But when she stepped outside she saw no one. Well she did see people but David Callan wasn't one of them.

She looked around confused. 'How could he get away that quickly?'

"Excuse me?" She said to a man that wasn't to far away form her standing there having a cigarette, "Did you see a man come out of this door holding a girl?"

"Oh yeah, I did, he put, well more like chucked the girl in the back seat of a car then he hopped in the passengers side and it drove off," he replied not really caring by the sound of it.

Olivia let out a huge sigh of frustration. He got away! And worst of all, he got away with all the girls.

* * *

**Back at the Precinct **

Olivia chucked two tablets in her mouth and took a swig of her glass of water. 'Hopefully my head will feel better' she thought.

After David Callan got away the two detectives got fixed up and they came back to the precinct. Olivia had a bruise on her temple and a bad headache. Elliot and a cut and a bruise on his cheek.

Everyone was on high alert for David Callan. They were keeping an eye on his credit card records, his phones. They also had an officer outside his house just in case he came back. But so far they had nothing.

Elliot and Olivia both sat at there desks going over paperwork and files waiting to hear something, but nothing came. They had to find the girls they just had to.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG

Both detectives jumped. It was Elliot's phone.

"Stabler," he answered. "Oh hey Kathy" He said sounding annoyed.

Olivia wondered why Elliot was annoyed. She tried to make out what the conversation was about but all Elliot said was mhm. She began to wonder wether something was going on at home that was upsetting Elliot.

"Look Kathy I really have to go, we'll talk when I get home." And with that he hung up.

"Is everything okay El?" Olivia asked.

"Its fine!" Elliot said quite angrily.

Before Olivia could continue the Captain walked out of his office. "Look you two, you should go home and get some sleep its coming up to midnight. I'll call you if anything happens."

"But Captain," Elliot and Olivia started simultaneously.

"I mean it go home!"

Both detectives sighed and got up. Olivia headed to the lockers and Elliot went into the change rooms. 'He's not gonna get away the easily' she thought. She followed him.

He was sitting down on the bench with his head in his hands.

"Elliot you know can tell me, if something's wrong I'm here"

"I said I'm FINE! Now leave me alone," he said yelling lifting his head up.

"El" Olivia said taking a few steps forward and putting her hand on his shoulder.

In one swift move Elliot turned around grabbed her by the wrist and threw across the room. Olivia's back hit the lockers hard and then she slid to the ground a little winded.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elliot yelled.

He stood there for a minute with an angry expression breathing heavily. Then he realised what he had done. And his expression softened.

"Liv, Oh…"

"What's going on here" the Captain interrupted taking in the scene. "Olivia are you.."

"I'm fine," Olivia said huffing. She stood up wobbling a little. Her back was aching. The Captain walked over to her to help her but she pushed him away.

"Okay what happened here," the Captain repeated.

"Nothing! I'm going home" Olivia replied. And with that she walked out of the change rooms. She went to her desk grabbed her badge and gun out of the draw, then her coat of the back of the chair and walked out.

* * *

Olivia just walked in her door. She took off her coat and walked into her room. She took her gun off and the holster grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

She took her top off, and then unhooked her bra. She turned her head to examine her back in the mirror. Both of her shoulder blades had scrapes on them with dry blood. She cursed Elliot. "I can't believe he did that."

Olivia then took her pants and underwear off and turned on the shower and jumped in. Her back stung and she cursed some more.

To distract herself she began to think of the case. She thought of places David could have taken the girls. She was so worried about them. She promised then and there she'd find them. The only problem was she hoped she'd find them before it was too late.

**A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter. Chapter eight will be coming soon. In the meantime some reviews would be great. Thanks. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys. I hope it hasn't been too long for you all since the last chapter. :)**

**Just wanted to say thank you to everybody who reviewed my last chapter. Every review I got made me so happy and I was inspired to keep writing this. So I have put up the eighth chapter as fast as I could. Thanks again guys!**

**Anyway I hope you like chapter eight. I must admit this may not be an exciting chapter, but what I've written will all be needed to help the detectives solve this case. **

**Enjoy! :)  
**

**Chapter Eight**

**Callan's House**

"Olivia, Fin and I are going to head back to the precinct and see if there's anything we can do from there. We've been here all morning and we've come up with nothing." Munch said walking into a bedroom upstairs.

"Okay then, you and Fin go ahead." Then stiffly she said, "Elliot and I will stay here until the uniforms get back from their break and then we'll head there to."

"Okay, see you later." And with that he walked out of the room. A few minutes later she heard the front door open and close. The house became extremely quiet. Olivia continued with her search.

"Olivia."

Olivia jumped a little and turned around. It was Elliot.

"Oh, what do you want?" she said angrily.

"Olivia look, I am really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just… I am… I am just really sorry." He finished looking down.

"I know your sorry Elliot, but I really wish that you would tell me what's going on. I need to know what's going on with my partner don't I."

"Yeah"

"Well then, what's going on?"

"I'm just really stressed out at the moment. You see Dickie has stopped talking to both Kathy and me, and he hasn't been acting well at school. Kathy is blaming it on me because I'm not home enough. Now we have this case Liv, we need to find these girls before he hurts them more and we are no closer to solving it then we were when we started on it."

"Don't worry El, I'm sure everything will work out fine. It's just probably a phase Dickie's going through. You know kids. And the case, well we'll just keep…"

Click, click, click. Both detectives went silent. Nothing, the noise stopped. Both detectives began to think if they were imagining things.

Click, click, click. There it was again but this time followed by a, "damn door, why won't you open?" a woman's voice yelled.

"The front door," Elliot whispered. Both detectives drew there guns and headed downstairs quickly but quietly.

They reached the bottom of the stairs. The woman outside was still fiddling with the door muttering to herself.

The detectives went opposite sides of the hallway and hid just inside the doors of the front rooms. Their guns were at the ready.

After a little while it went silent. Then there was one more click and the door began to open slowly.

"David, I'm here," the woman said loudly. "Sorry I'm late but I got caught up." She stopped saying what she was saying and closed the door.

She stood in the hallway. "Oh no he's not home," she muttered. "Girls," she began calling out.

Olivia looked across the hallway over to Elliot. He mouthed, 'One, two, three.' Both detectives jumped out with there guns up.

"Police, don't move!" they both shouted.

The woman let out a scream and dropped some of the shopping bags she was holding.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Trying to scare me to death! That just took like ten years off my life. I mean what the hell." The woman kept on ranting and raving.

Her hair was peroxide blonde and her eyes were hazel. She was wearing a tight short black dress that showed her cleavage and strappy black high heels.

When the detectives realised she was safe and wasn't going to harm them, they put their guns back into their holsters. Elliot walked over to the woman picking up her shopping bags and trying to calm her down.

The detectives took her to the dinning room and sat her down on a chair. Once she was seated only then did she become quiet.

"Did you say you were the police? What are the police doing here," she said.

"Yes we are the police. I am detective Benson and this is my partner detective Stabler. We are here investigating a crime that was committed. Would you be able to answer some questions?"

The woman looked sort of stunned. She nodded her head.

"Okay, first of all can you tell us you name?"

"My name is Sarah Ba… Callan, Sarah Callan, David's wife." She replied a bit shakily.

Both detectives grew suspicious as she was wearing no ring.

"And where have you been?" Elliot continued.

"I just got back from Paris; I've been there for the last three months."

The detectives saw no luggage with her. The only thing was her bags and they looked as if she'd just come back from clothes shopping. And defiantly not from Paris.

"And you left your daughters with your husband?" Olivia kept going hoping to get some truth out of this Sarah Woman.

"Yes."

"And do you trust him?"

"Of course I do, he's my husband!" Sarah said a little outraged.

"Has he ever hit your daughters?"

"No, never."

"Does he act funny with them?"

"No."

"Is there anything at all that you can think of, that you think makes him odd or out of place?"

"NO!" Sarah said louder.

"Well you must be pretty stupid not to notice anything!" Elliot took over. "We have witnesses saying he is hurting these girls. And you say you've never seen anything!" He was raising his voice louder and louder. "Your spend most of your time with these girls and you notice nothing!!!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sarah began sobbing. "I swear I didn't notice anything."

Before Elliot could continue Olivia grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Elliot relax, or we might not get anything out of her."

"She's obviously not telling the truth."

"I know, I know, but this is no way to get her to say anything. She may be scared Elliot. Look go wait in the car. I'll calm her down then we'll take her down to the station. Maybe she'll talk there."

Elliot walked away in a huff.

"And try to calm down too" She yelled after him.

Olivia went back into the room. Sarah was wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Sarah look," Olivia started. "We believe these girls are in great danger and if you're not telling us something they could get seriously hurt. More then they have already."

Sarah sniffed and looked up. "Okay I'm sorry for lying but I had to. I'm not actually married to David. In fact, I'm not married at all. My name is really Sarah Bane.

"Okay. Do you mind accompanying us down to our precinct? You're not under arrest we just want to talk."

"Okay, Sure."

**A/N Well I hoped you liked it. Please review! Tell me, if you liked, didn't like, wanted something else said, just anything. And chapter nine should be heading your way soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long to post this up, but school went back and I was trying to balance school and my part time job and then I also had some issues going on. Then when I eventually did write this I had troubles downloading it onto the website. But all is going okay now. Hope you guys are still with me tho. :) Thank you to everybody who reviewed my last chapter. It means alot to me :).**

**A/N2 Well here it is, chapter nine. I must admit tho, in this chapter there is the tiniest tiniest bit of an EO. I didn't plan it, but as I was writing it just put it self in there. Maybe there is an EO lover in me somewhere :D. Anyway to make up for the longness awaited for this chapter I've already started chapter ten so hopefully that will be up soon. Now go ahead and read, enjoy and review :)  
**

**Chapter Nine**

**Squad Room**

"Why don't you start by telling us how you know David then?" Olivia said sitting down opposite of Sarah in the interview room.

"Well I don't know how to explain it. It's sort of complicated." Sarah replied.

"Try to explain it. Tell me how you two met up?" Olivia persisted, as Elliot walked into the room.

"I won't ever forget that day, its coming up to twenty years now. My parents had kicked me out of the house. I was depressed and I went out. I went to a club I had never been to before. As soon as I walked in, I just went and sat at the bar.

I was maybe at my third drink when a man came and sat down next to me. He ordered a drink for himself and then he introduced himself to me. It was David. Well we got talking, we flirted a bit, drank a bit, got up and danced and then we went back to the bar for more drinks. A little while later we left. He asked if he could walk me home. We got too the hotel I was staying at and he said to me,

'How would you like to be rich?' and I replied by saying I would love to. Then he continued saying 'I could make you rich. And all I want is a small thing in return.'

Well I was very intrigued by this point but also very suspicious of what he wanted in return. 'I want children' he told me. I was a bit shocked. I was all like, 'Sorry I don't want kids and I don't want to be married either.' Then I went to walk off on him.

He grabbed my arm and said 'but that's the sweetness of the deal, no marriage required and once you have the kids you won't have to look after them. I will. And in return I will give you money, lots of money.

Well at that time in my life it sounded brilliant, so I took him up on that offer. I gave him four beautiful daughters. And that's how I know him."

Olivia was silent for a little while. Then she asked "So you don't live with Mr Callan?"

"No I don't."

"Then why do you have keys to his house? And why did you go to his house today?"

"Well David said just because I gave him children didn't mean we wouldn't ever see each other again, not that were going out or anything. But because he was giving me so much money I thought you know it couldn't hurt to go see him every now and then. So I did."

"And how often would you see him?" Elliot said

"Well I didn't think it would be that often but he said I had to come weekly to start off with. So I did I would see him weekly. After a little while of that I suggested I come not every week and he agreed and said I should come every three to four weeks. He would always set the date and time, and I always had to be there. So that continued. But then I started to travel around the world. But before I went anywhere, it was weird; it was like I'd have to ask permission from him to go. He'd always give it but tell me when I had to see him before I left and when I had to see him when I got back.

"And you'd always see him the days he said to come?" Elliot asked.

"Yes I did."

"Did you ever miss a day that he set?"

"No. But one time I came an hour late and…" Sarah trailed off.

"What happened Sarah?" Olivia said grabbing Sarah's hand as she began to sob.

"I don't know what happened, he just went completely crazy. I got there and he started yelling at me. I began to say I was sorry, but he wasn't in the mood for listening that day. He hit me over and over and over. Then he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the couch. He threw me down on it and… and… He raped me." Sarah finished letting out a loud cry.

"Its okay" Olivia said in a comforting tone. "Did you report it?"

"No I didn't. I thought he was just having a bad day and he would never do that again." Sarah replied drying her tears on her sleave of her jacket she had put on.

"Were the girls there?" Elliot said butting in.

"No, actually I'm not sure. I didn't see them that time. I left straight away."

"And after what happened to you, you didn't think the girls could be getting hurt by him also?" Elliot continued.

"I didn't think he would. I seriously thought he was just really mad with me. Plus I just thought he loved his kids and would never do anything like that to them."

"Well when you went to visit them, did you notice the girls have any injuries on them?" Olivia said.

"Yes there was, but they always said something like they fell of there bikes or tripped over at school and things like that. David said it was just kids and how they always manage to do things like that."

"And you had no idea that he was the cause of their injuries" Elliot said beginning to sound angry.

"No, really I didn't." Sarah began to sob again.

"You're lying! How could you not notice that the injuries weren't normal child injuries?" Elliot was red faced and screaming.

"Because detective" Sarah started to say loudly back. "I have no idea when it comes to children. I may have given birth to them, but that's all I know."

Elliot was breathing heavily.

There was a knock on the interview room's window. Elliot didn't move, still staring intently at Sarah.

"Elliot, I can finish the rest of the interview off" Olivia chimed in.

Elliot turned to look at Olivia for a second then he walked out.

* * *

"Where's Elliot?" Olivia asked after she had escorted Sarah out.

"I sent him out for a breather" the captain replied walking out of his office then walking back in.

Olivia sat down and began to search on the computer. They still were no closer to finding the Callan girls. Maybe she could find something on the computer.

"Hi Olivia."

Olivia looked up quickly.

"Oh hey Kathy, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked cautiously.

"I was here to see Elliot. Is he around?"

"Uh, yeah, he should be back any minute. Take a seat if you like"

"Okay thanks." Kathy said taking a seat at Elliot's desk.

The two woman sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So…" Olivia began. "How's Dickie? Is he talking to you guys again?"

Kathy was silent for a minute. "Um, what are you talking about? When did Dickie stop talking to us?" Kathy was looking confused.

"Oh, um… never mind. I must have got it wrong." Olivia finished off quickly looking away from Kathy.

After about five more minutes of silence Elliot walked in the squad room. "Kathy, what are you doing here?" he said sounding surprised.

"Um I just wanted to have a quick chat to you."

Elliot hesitated for a moment. "Okay, let's take a walk."

Kathy stood up and they both walked out of the squad room.

Olivia wondered what that could be about. But she kept going with her work.

* * *

Half an hour or so later Elliot walked in. He looked like he was fuming yet again. He walked over to his desk, threw a huge envelop down onto it, then sat down and began to do some work.

"Hey, is everything okay El?" Olivia asked.

"It's fine, just fine." He replied

"Hey!" Olivia said raising her voice. "Elliot I've been you partner for years. I think I know when there's something wrong. And I don't appreciate being lied too! Kathy walked in here and I ask her about Dickie and she has no idea what I'm talking about. I mean what the hell is that?"

Elliot glared at her. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Don't just walk away from me!" she continued standing up and following him. "I want some answers now! What's making you lie to me, and what's making you lose your temper at anything!"

Elliot walked into the male toilets. Olivia paused for a second, but then went in after him.

"And what's making you so mad that you threw me into the lockers! You hurt me Elliot! I want answers now!" Olivia finished off.

It was silent. The only noise heard was Olivia and Elliot's both heavy breathing. Elliot was leaning over the sink looking in the mirror, Olivia standing right behind him.

Elliot turned around to face Olivia. His face softened. "I'm sorry Olivia" he began. "The truth is Kathy wants a divorce."

"But didn't you and Kathy get back together a couple months ago?" Olivia asked

"Yeah"

"Well she wanted a divorce then, but you guys got through that and got back together."

"I know but this time is different Liv. She's moved out to her parent's house again with the kids." Elliot said leaning against the wall.

"Oh El, I'm sure you two will figure this out again." Olivia said taking a few steps closer to him.

"No, this time is really different. Kathleen called me the other night; she was worried because she saw Kathy looking at places in Florida. I don't know what I'll do if they move to Florida. I love my family more then anything. I don't think I'll handle it if they moved." Elliot slid down the wall and sat down on the floor.

Olivia went and sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She didn't know what to say to make it better. She could only comfort him. Then for the first time ever, she saw Elliot crying. Not real heavy crying, but he still had tears running down his face.

"And now with this case Liv, the girls are missing and we can't find them anywhere. We don't even have any leads. I just… I just feel like I'm losing everything."

"Elliot, I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Elliot turned his head and looked Olivia in the eyes. He wiped his tears away and a small smile appeared.

"Thanks Olivia. I really appreciate that."

Both were silent for a moment. Then Olivia said jokingly,

"I'll be there for you forever, but just promise me one thing. You won't go throw me into the lockers again will you. Because I don't know if I'll hang around then."

"Yeah Olivia I'm really sorry about that…"

"I know Elliot. But just don't do it again okay. Just tell me and have a little cry, that never hurt anyone"

"Okay I promise." Elliot said smiling.

"Great" Said Olivia smiling back.

"What's going on in here? What are you two doing sitting on the floor?" Cragen said walking into the bathroom.

"Uh nothing Captain. We were just discussing the case." Said Elliot as both detectives stood up.

Cragen looked at both of them for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yep" Olivia replied.

"Well next time if you two don't mind discussing things in the squad room or even an interview room. I walked into the squad room and you two were missing. Then John tells me you guys walked out of the room arguing about fifteen minutes ago." He sighed. "What am I going to do with you two?" Then he turned around and walked out.

"Well I think the Captain's right. Maybe we should move out of the men's room." Elliot said looking over to Olivia.

Olivia laughed and agreed.

* * *

When they got back in the squad room Munch and Fin had their coats and were standing up.

"Hey you two, were going to buy coffee and Chinese food. So I'd place your orders in now." Much said.

Eventually they got their orders down and Munch and Fin left.

The squad room became awfully quiet. Most of the staff had gone home as it was coming up to ten thirty pm.

Elliot and Olivia sat down at their desks. A few minutes could have only gone past when they both heard the ding from the elevator.

"That can't be Munch and Fin back with food already can it?" Elliot asked.

No sooner had he said that a uniformed police officer walked through the door. "Detective Olivia Benson." He said.

"That's me," Olivia said standing up. "How can I help you?"

"We had a young girl come to us. She wouldn't tell us anything except she needed to see a woman named Detective Olivia Benson from the special victims unit. But we're quite worried about her."

"Why and where is she who is she?" Olivia said worried.

"You can bring her in." The officer said looking back out the door of the squad room.

Olivia looked at the door. Another officer walked in followed by…

"Isabell" Olivia said.

Isabell looked up. "Detective Benson!" She yelled.

Isabell ran to Olivia and threw herself into her arms and began crying. Olivia hugged her tightly.

"Sweetie its okay…" Olivia began but then she noticed something. "Sweetie what's this on you?" Olivia said examining the girl.

Olivia looked at her hand which now had the red liquid on it. It was blood. Isabell was covered in blood.

**A/N Hey sorry guys, bit of a cliffhanger there, but all the more reason to review and tell me if you want to know more. =D Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter ten should be up soon. Now if you review it might be up quicker. Thanks =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Can't of anything better when life is hell and you need an escape. And I think writing fanfic is the best escape :)**

**A/N/2 This chapter is a little different to my other ones. This is written as Danielle's point of view, and it also maybe a little shorter then my previous chapters. I just thought that we should catch up with Danielle and give a little insight of whats going on with her.  
WARNING: This chapter may contain some Violence and swearing, and a sexual act. So if you don't like any of those don't read this chapter. Don't worry though, If you don't read this chapter you will still be able to read the next one. **

**I just wanted to say thank you to AllOverTheWorld for your review. It is greatly appreciated. :D**

**Anyway without further a do here chapter ten.  
**

**Chapter Ten**

**Danielle's POV**

_I wake up. I feel so weak. That's been happening a lot. Sometimes when I wake up it's only for a little while. But then other times I wake up and I'll be awake for ages._

_Once again I move my head around, to see if I can see anything. I don't. It's dark. It's always dark. There are no windows. The only time there's light is when HE comes here. When he's here a blue florescent light is on. I try to open my eyes to see where I am. But it hurts. My eyes hurt. So I close them._

_I'm cold. I don't have much on. I am only dressed in bra and underwear. He prefers it when I am. I'm lying down. I think I'm on a bed, but it's not comfortable. I can't move to warm myself. My arms lay above me head. I try to move them, but a cold metal holds my wrists so they won't move. My legs are the same, except something else is holding them and not cold metal._

_Sometimes when he comes here, when he's finished with me he'll throw some material on me. I don't like it though. It doesn't keep me warm and it's rough and itchy. _

_I don't like it when he comes here. He hurts me. He used to hurt me at the house to, but he never used to do it like this. The last few times he came here he's been saying, 'It's almost time for you to become a big girl'. I'm scared of what he's going to do. The last time I heard him say that, he said it to her. She was about my age. And then after a little while, we never saw her again._

_The only thing I can do now is worry about them, Isabell, Claire and Ashley. I'm scared for them too. The last time I saw them was before the hospital. _

_The hospital is the last thing I remember before here. It all very vague though. I was at the hospital. Then the detective woman came there, Detective Olivia Benson. I remember her. She was so nice. She wanted me to tell her, but I was scared. Then he came. He had me, but she, she tried to save me. But he was too quick. He hurt the other detective, Detective Stabler. It's all my fault. I should've told her. I could've stopped all of this. But no, nothing can stop him. He'll always get us._

_I am a failure. I can never protect my family, even when they need me the most. Why won't I just die? Why won't he just kill me like he killed her. _

_My head is going all fuzzy again. I feel myself drifting off into another sleep. The world and my thoughts are all disappearing into a black hole._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_I wake. I hear footsteps. Oh no! Don't let them be him. But yes, the footsteps are coming down stairs. Well I think there stairs. The footsteps are coming closer and closer. I wish I could run and hide. I try to move again, but fail. I hear a pause in the steps, then the jingle of keys. The door's lock is now being fiddled with. It goes silent._

_BANG! The door is opened loudly and hits into something. He's mad. Oh no, I don't like it when he's mad. _

_The light goes on, and my eyes are forced to close from it. My head is hurting. I can feel him standing over me. I can hear his heavy breathing. I try to open my eyes again, but all I can see is blurry blue things. My eyes sting so much I close them. _

"_Everything's falling apart, and it's all your fault." He yells. I feel his hand hit the side of my face hard, my cheek stings. "I'm sorry" I say._

"_Don't you understand what you've done? How dare you go to the cops!" I feel a whack across my chest. It's not his hand now. Tears prick in my eyes from the sting. "I'm sorry". I say again. _

"_Well I'm going to make you pay!" A whack on my stomach, my leg, he's hitting me everywhere. Every hit stings more and more. My eyes are filling with tears. He hits harder and harder. I keep on saying sorry. At first, my voice is steady, but then the sorry's turn into whimpers. _

"_Stop! Please stop." I now yell out crying. He just laughs and keeps hitting. I can't help it, I cry harder. _

"_Shut up! Stop crying" He hisses out. _

_I try my hardest to hold back my crying, but tears are still coming out of my eyes. It hurts so badly._

_He stops. It's quiet except for his breathing. Then WHACK! He hits me one final time on my stomach. I let out a loud cry that echoes the room. I feel warm liquid ooze out onto my stomach, then trickles down the side of me onto the bed. It's not the first time he's done this since I've been here. But the pain still hurts all the same. It's the only warmth I ever feel anymore, when he hurts me so bad that I begin to bleed. _

"_I'm sorry" I murmur out again. _

"_Oh you'll be fucking sorry alright." He says. His tone of voice makes me shiver. I feel him get on the bed beside me. He rubs up and down my leg. _

"_No, please don't, not again." I cry. "Shut up!" He yells. _

_I go quiet. There's nothing I can do, but take it. He rubs my leg a little more, then, he puts his hand into my underwear._

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Well it may have been a little dark, but did you like it that it was in Danielle's POV or didn't you. Review and tell me what you thought about chapter, cause I would really like to know. I know some things probably didn't make sense but the next few chapters should explain those things. Anyway Chapter eleven should be up soon. But in the meantime review please. Tell me anything about the chapter. Just review. The more reviews I get will make me wanna update faster :). Anyway hope you liked this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay since it's 4:48am all I'm gonna say is I hope you guys like this chapter. This chapter was needed to catch up on with events that's been going on. And if theres mistakes in it, sorry, I read it like five times, but it is late or early depends on the way you look at it. :P **

**Also I wanted to say a big thank you to Stephanie1234 for reviewing my last chapter. When I read your review I was overjoyed and it made me post this up faster. So I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to you. :) **

**Anyway here's chapter eleven. Enjoy =D  
**

**Chapter Eleven **

Isabell was covered in blood.

* * *

A little while later, Olivia sat down with Isabell in the Children's Room.

Isabell hadn't said anything else, she had just kept crying. Olivia tried to calm her down a bit. She had taken her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. Once Isabell was cleaner, Olivia had managed to find some clothes that she could change into. Olivia bagged the bloody clothes Isabell was wearing and sent them off the lab for testing.

Olivia didn't think the blood was Isabell's because she only had a few scratches and some bruises on her, from what Olivia had saw. Isabell didn't want Olivia to see anything so she either tried to stay covered up or out of sight. There was the huge gash on her leg but that was bandaged up. The other thing Isabell couldn't hide from Olivia though was her black eye.

"Did you want a drink?" Olivia asked.

Isabell shook her head. Olivia went quiet. She really didn't want to ask her questions at the moment. Olivia could tell how traumatized Isabell was. She was not saying anything and staring blankly at the wall.

But unfortunately Olivia had to try, while her memories were still fresh. Maybe she could get a clue of where David Callan has the other girls.

"Isabell", Olivia started, "Can you tell me what was on you when you came here?"

Tears began to form in her eyes. "Blood" She replied.

"Can you tell me whose?"

She shook her head.

"Why not sweetie?"

"I'm afraid" Isabell's voice trembling.

"Of who?"

"Da… David"

"David Callan?" Olivia asked

Isabell nodded.

"Why are you afraid of him? What did he do Isabell?"

Isabell stayed silent, now gazing down at the floor.

"Isabell" Olivia prompted

She still remained silent. So Olivia moved a little closer and put her hand on Isabell shoulder.

"You can tell me Isabell. You are safe now and nothing will happen to you."

Isabell turned her head and looked straight into Olivia's eyes.

"He killed her" she whispered, still facing Olivia but once again eyes looking down.

Olivia's heart broke as a stray tear rolled down Isabell's cheek. Then Olivia began to panic. "Who did he kill?"

"Carrah", she whispered. "He killed Carrah!" Her voice rising.

Isabell stood up. "He killed her! He killed her. It's all my fault." She began pacing around the room. Olivia stood up. "It's all my fault. He had her, he had her and I didn't do anything." Isabell was now crying again.

"It's all my fault! I …" Before Isabel could say anymore, Olivia caught up with her and Isabell stopped. Then she grabbed Olivia into a hug and kept on crying.

"It's okay. It's not your fault Isabell, it's okay." Olivia said soothingly. Then she began to guide Isabell back to the couch so they could sit down.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened now?"

They separated from the hug and Isabell nodded. Even though they weren't hugging now, Isabell was holding onto Olivia's hand. Isabell took a deep breathe.

"Yesterday, I was at school. At about lunch, David came to the school. He told the teachers something about Danielle being in the hospital, so then he took Claire and me out of school. In the car he didn't say anything. Then we went to the baby sitters to pick up Ashley. Well I thought he was gonna take us to the Hospital, but instead he took us to the house.

Then he was really mad. He started yelling and screaming at us. He was saying things about 'the police finding out' and 'who told them' and stuff like that. Well Claire and I didn't say anything; we didn't know what to say. But Ashley was scared and began to cry. I picked her up and try to calm her down but she wouldn't. Then she started calling out for Danielle and then he got even madder. He grabbed Ashley out of my arms and practically threw her on the floor. That only made her cries louder. That's when I yelled at him. I said to him how dare he throw Ashley on the floor. Then he hit me."

"Where did he hit you?" Olivia asked.

"He didn't hit me badly. He's done worse. But first he hit me in the face. That's why I have a bruise on it. But then he pushed me against the wall and started to hit everywhere. Then he walked off and started throwing things around the house and breaking things. I immediately ran over to Ashley to make sure she was okay. Then we heard the moving of the shelf. He came back into the room and grabbed both Claire and me on our arms and dragged us into the hallway. Then he shoved us into the basement, shut and locked the door. We couldn't do anything so we went and sat in a corner. We heard him moving around the house. I think he was cleaning up the mess he had made. We heard the shelf being put back into place, then the front door opened, and I think he left.

Eventually he came back. He came and got us out of the basement, and then he took us to the lounge room. We sat on the couch while he paced around the room. I remember I looked at the time and it was just after seven. It looked like he was trying to think of a something.

Then he began, like sorta talking to us. He said 'Guess what girls, I think I found our rat. It's Carrah. That stupid little bitch I should've gotten rid of her ages ago. And I think she also gotten Danielle to talk to the police, though I'm not sure of that. But Carrah has defiantly. I drove by her house and she was just getting home. She saw me I know she did. I waited outside for a little while. She kept looking put the window, so I pretended to leave. Then I saw her, she left the house. I followed her and guess what? She went to the park, and I betcha that's where she talked to the police. I saw the car, it wasn't a marked police car, but it was defiantly a copper sitting inside it. Stupid Bitch!' Then he was all like 'let's go and get her'.

We didn't want to go with him but we had to. He took us outside to his van and chucked us in the back. He got in the front and started driving. He drove for a little while but then the car stopped. I don't know where it stopped because there are no windows in the back to see out of. We would have only sat there for a few minutes when we heard the door open; there was some mumbling and movement. Then the door opened and he threw Carrah in the back with us and shut the doors again.

I could tell she had been crying, but as soon as she realised we were in there, she acted all brave and like that she was okay. He got in the front again, and the van was driving again.

I don't know how long we drove for; it seemed like a long time. But I don't know, time was all different it felt like. We sat in silence for a while, and then Carrah was trying to comfort us. Eventually Claire and Ashley had both calmed down enough and they went to sleep. That's when the van stopped. Both Carrah and I panicked, but nothing happened. We heard David get out of the van, then walk away. Off in the distance we could hear another car door slam and then the car's engine started and drove off. We sat quietly for ages listening for anything else, but nothing else came. Carrah broke the silence. She told me that it would be okay and that she had told you guys stuff. And that she had saw Danielle and she was okay. We talked for ages. About nothing really important, just random stuff. I guess we really did it to pass the time.

I don't even remember it, but I must've fallen asleep because next thing I know I woke up to two doors slamming. The back of the van doors opened wide and Carrah woke up too. I think we both were a little shocked to do anything. When the doors opened light came beaming into the van, so he must have left us there all night as it was day time now. I could make a silhouette of him and he was holding someone. But there was also someone else there standing behind him. He put the person down into the van. My eyes adjusted to the light and I realised it was Danielle. By this time Ashley and Claire had woken up too and we all ran over to her. I barley got a look at her, but when I did she looked bad. She looked really sick. But before I could do anything else, he grabbed Carrah by her hair and dragged her out of the van. She was screaming for him to let her go, but he wouldn't. I went to go after them but he slammed the van doors in my face. I thought all hope was lost but I realised the van door hadn't shut completely. I went over to have a look, and the weird gown thingy Danni had on was stuck in the door. So I pushed the door open. I only opened a little gap to take a look and see what was happening. And then I saw…"

Isabell's just stopped. Olivia waited for a moment, but she didn't continue.

"Then you saw…" Olivia persisted gently.

Isabell's grip on Olivia's hand became tighter.

"He… he had Carrah. And he had a knife to her neck. He pushed her onto her knees. I could see tears pouring down her face. He hit her a few times. He was saying stuff, but I couldn't hear him because they had walked a little way form the van. There was another man there too but I couldn't really see him cause he was standing behind some car.

Then David grabbed Carrah by her jacket and leaned her back against his stomach. I saw him raise the knife to her throat. I couldn't help myself, I pushed the van doors wide open and I screamed out 'NO'. They all stood there shocked as I jumped outta the van and took a few steps to them before stopping. Then I heard David's voice yell to the other man 'Get her!' The man began to run over to me. Carrah yelled to me though. 'Run'. I immediately began to run.

I didn't know where I was. There were lots of trees and stuff and long grass. The place looked like some kind of forest. I didn't know where I was running; I think I was going in circles though. I was getting really tired, I looked back and the guy seemed to be getting closer. I turned around a few trees and then I saw like a gap in the tree. It looked like a crack. It was like really really small. I could hear the guy getting closer so I ran to the tree crouched into a ball and slid in it. I just fit, like it was a really tight squeeze. I prayed that me hiding in there and all the long grass he wouldn't see me. I heard his footsteps, they were like right next to me, but thank god he didn't see me. I heard his footsteps leave me.

'I fucken lost her!' he yelled out. Then David started yelling out too. 'Ahh fuck' he began. 'Isabell you better get the fuck back here now wherever you are. If you don't I'm gonna kill you fucken little friend here.' When he said that I began to get out of the hole, but then Carrah began to yell out to.

'No don't. He's tricking you. He's gonna kill me anyway. Don't come out Izzy, please, go get help.' 'Shut up bitch. I'm gonna kill her Isabell.' David was yelling again.

My heart was breaking I didn't know what to do. So I stayed where I was. And then I… It's all my fault what happened."

"No Isabell, it's not your fault." Olivia said as she could feel Isabell's grip getting tighter, her knuckles going whiter.

"Then I heard Carrah crying. It wasn't loud but I could just hear it. 'Say goodbye' David yelled. Carrah let out a scream. It was the worst scream I had ever heard. Pure fear, it sounded like. Then, it just went silent. I felt bad not rushing out but I stayed put waiting for another sound. After a while I heard footsteps and mumbling. I heard doors slamming and two engines starting. Both cars took off and the place went silent. I wanted to get out of the gap but I was scared they were still around, so I stayed there. After what seemed like forever I decided I could move.

It took me a little while to get out, because it was so small but eventually I did. I ran looking for the place where I had run from, and then I saw something. I stopped and stared. I saw something a little way ahead of me on the ground. I realised it was Carrah. I ran to her hoping it wasn't too late. But…" Isabell crying became even harder.

"As I got c… cl… closer I saw, there was so much blood. Her eyes were wide open. I collapsed beside her. I tried to get her to do or say something bu… but nothing happened. I scre… scr… screamed for help. But no… no one came. I looked at he… he… her neck. It was hor… horrible. It made me throw up. I cried and cr… cried for ages. Then I heard her voice in my head 'Go get help'. I go… got up and ra… ran." Isabell stopped again.

She sat there for a second then she released Olivia's hand and stood up again. She went and stood in a corner of the room and kept on crying. Olivia stood up and went and stood behind her. Not to close to scare her but close enough.

"Isabell, you have to believe me when I say, what happened to Carrah was not your fault. You did the best you could."

Isabell turned around. Her eyes and face were still wet from tears but she had stopped crying. "You really believe that?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Olivia began as she bobbed down to Isabell's height and grabbed both of her hands. "If you left your hiding spot, he probably would have done that to Carrah anyway. And you would not be here helping us. Where did you go when you were running?"

"Um… I don't remember. The last thing I remember is running."

"Okay well what's the first thing you remember after running?"

"Being here and you saying my name. See I'm not helping"

"Isabell, yes you are helping. You are helping by telling me this story." Olivia realised that's all Isabell could tell her for now, so she thought it better to change the subject as Isabell let go of one of Olivia's hand and was wiping her tears off her face. "Did you wanna tissue?"

Isabell nodded. Olivia stood up right let go of her other hand and walked over to the table and pulled a couple of tissues out of the tissue box. She turned around and started walking back to Isabell. Olivia noticed that Isabell was looking a little distant.

"Isabell you okay?" She looked up at Olivia.

Olivia noticed her eyes roll and close as she began to fall back. She ran over to her and caught her just in time before she fell on the floor. As soon as Olivia touched her, her eyes opened up again. "What's going on" she asked bemused. Just then the Captain walked in, "Everything okay here?"

Isabell's eyes filled with panic and Olivia saw this. "Captain its okay, go back out. I'll be there in a minute. Isabell, its okay sweetie. You just fainted; let's just get you over to the couch." The door closed and Olivia took Isabell to the couch and sat them both down.

"Are you feeling okay, maybe you need a drink of water, or are you hungry do you want something to eat?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe I'll have a drink. I haven't eaten much in a few days but that's normal. David didn't always feed us."

"Okay well I might go get you some food and drink." Olivia said as she was wiping Isabells face with the tissues. Will you be okay for a second while I go get it?"

Isabell nodded. "Okay but just stay sitting down." Olivia got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Captain, what's gonna happen with her tonight?" Olivia asked as she was walking out to the squad room. The Captain could see where this was heading.

"Well since it's after midnight and children services won't be able to provide her with the protection she needs and because she obviously needs a good rest I suppose she could stay in the cribs tonight. As long as there's someone here to watch her."

Olivia couldn't help smile. "Don't worry Captain, I'll stay here tonight."

"Hey I'm staying here too" Elliot who had also been watching through the window chimed in.

"Us too" Fin said speaking for both Munch and himself who had gotten back long ago.

"Well I guess I'm staying too" the Captain said.

"Great but you guys really don't have to…" "Oh we know" Elliot interrupting Olivia "But we want to."

Olivia couldn't help but smile at them. Then she saw the bag of food on hers and Eliot's desk. She went over to it and opened the bag. She got a container of fried rice and started to put some on a paper plate. Elliot got a glass of water for her. Then Olivia went back to the children's room with the food and water.

Isabell was still sitting on the couch. Olivia put the food and water on the table in front of her. "I'm not really hungry" Isabell said.

"Just try and have some" Olivia encouraged

So Isabell drank water and had some fried rice.

"Olivia. What's gonna happen with me?"

"Well, we don't know that far into the future but how bout tonight you stay here with me and my team. We got some beds here you can have some sleep in. How does that sound?"

For the first time since Olivia saw Isabell, her face lit up. "Really. I can stay here with you."

Olivia nodded and Isabell smiled back. It wasn't a strong happy smile, but nonetheless it was a smile.

* * *

**In the Cribs**

Olivia was tucking Isabell into one of the beds. Then Olivia sat down on the one next to hers. "Comfortable?" Isabell nodded. "Cool" Olivia said getting up to leave.

"Olivia" Isabell called after her.

"Yes?"

"Could you please stay here with me for a little while?"

Olivia smiled "Of course. If you want me too." Olivia lay in the bed that she was just sitting on.

"Goodnight Isabell."

"Olivia"

"Yes" Olivia found herself saying again.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything. And thank you for staying with me now. You know I never felt safe unless Danni was with me. But with you here, I feel safe. Good night Olivia."

"No problem sweetie. And I'm glad you feel safe and you are safe. Goodnight Isabell. Sleep tight."

**A/N Wow I think this is my longest chapter so far. Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. Chapter Twelve up soon. Night xox :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey, I hope everyone had a good easter. I know that was a while ago but still all the same. Sorry if I took a little longer to post this up, I just got caught up in the holidays :) **

**Anyway thank you again to Stephanie1234 for reviewing. I appreciate it ^^. And now heres chapter twelve.  
**

**Chapter Twelve**

Elliot opened the door and poked is head in. He saw Isabell fast asleep on one bed and on the next one he saw Olivia asleep as well.

He smiled to himself. It was coming up to 6am so Olivia had managed to have a couple hours sleep. He didn't want to wake her but Liv had told him if they had anything to tell her straight away.

Elliot walked over to the bed Olivia was sleeping in. "Liv" he whispered trying not to wake Isabell. "Olivia" He tired again. "Olivia" he said this time giving her a little shake. Olivia immediately sat up straight. She was about to start talking, but Elliot put his pointer finger to his lips. She looked over to Isabell and nodded. Olivia got out of the bed and they made their way out of the room.

"Hey sorry about that, oh my gosh how long did I sleep?"

"Its okay Liv, you needed to rest, and you only slept a few hours. I woke you because I think we might have something.

They walked over to the whiteboard in the squad room which had a map stuck to it.

"Now, we sort of figured out a timeline." Munch began. "Now Isabell was here at 4pm yesterday," Munch said pointing to a shop to where Isabell was found yesterday. "And we're thinking what happened with Cararh would've happened in late morning of yesterday. So we have a sort of rough estimate of what time things were happening. Isabell would've had at least four hours or so of running and wandering around. So we looked for 'some kind of forest' area. And the only place that could be is here." Munch finished pointing to another place on the map.

"So we've called the ranger's of the area. Now that its starting to get light the rangers are gonna start looking for the body." Fin said.

"Well you all better get down there and help look. I can imagine it won't be easy." The Captain said butting in. "I'll be here for when Isabell wakes up." Cragen said as he saw Olivia's expression. He knew she was going to ask about Isabell.

All the detectives grabbed their guns, badges and coats. (It was another cold morning.) And they headed out of the squad room to the cars.

* * *

**Searching**

Olivia glanced at her watch. It was now coming up to nine thirty. Search teams had been searching since around six am and still hadn't found anything.

When the detectives arrived, they all spilt up. Olivia was with Elliot and a park ranger.

"Anything?" Olivia yelled out to the ranger who was a little way from her. He shook his head.

They kept walking. Olivia was looking at the ground, trying to find any evidence that there had been people or car around.

"Hey hey hey…. I think I found something!" Elliot yelled out. Both Olivia and the ranger ran to where Elliot was. Elliot was bobbing down looking at something on the ground. Olivia bobbed down beside him.

"Tire tacks" she stated.

"I can't tell which way to go." The ranger said.

"We'll follow them one way and you can follow the other way. You have our numbers; call us if you find anything." Elliot said.

The ranger nodded and began to walk off in one direction. He began to speak into his walkie talkie, reporting the sight of tire tracks.

Olivia and Elliot began to jog, in the other direction following the tire tracks.

After five minutes or so, they noticed that this area began to open up a bit more. They figured they were coming close to the clearing that Isabell had described, so they drew their guns just in case.

They figured right, not long after they came to the clearing. They stood behind a few trees and peered around. When they saw the coast was clear they looked around. They noticed something on the ground a little way form them. Elliot and Olivia both could guess what it was. They walked up to it.

"It's defiantly Carrah and she's defiantly dead" Olivia said.

Carrah was exactly how Isabell described her. Olivia noticed that Carrah was in the clothes that she had seen her last in.

"She mustn't have made it home after I talked to her, so that means I was the last person to see her alive." Olivia said blankly. "Well lets call it in" she said as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

* * *

**Squad Room**

"Okay thanks bye" Elliot said as he was hanging up the phone. He looked over to Olivia who was opposite him sitting at her desk, while he was sitting at his.

"That was one of the park rangers," he began to say to her. "He said that CSU is has left and that Melinda has just finished and now is packing up to leave. Munch and Fin will…" He stopped. He looked at Olivia. She was staring blankly at the wall behind him.

"Olivia… Olivia!"

"Huh… what???"

"I guess you didn't hear what I was saying then?"

"No sorry El. I…"

"Hey," Elliot said rising from his chair. He walked over to her and leaned on her desk. "It's okay. But Olivia, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Carrah."

"But I can't help it Elliot. Maybe if I really pushed her to let us give her a lift home, or maybe I offered her protection or…"

"There was no way you could've known. I would've done the same thing. Her death was not…" Elliot stopped.

Olivia looked up at him. He was staring at something behind her. She immediately spun around on her swivel chair to where he was staring. Isabell stood there not to far away from them. Olivia was just with Isabell fifteen minutes ago; she had taken her to the children's room and found her some things to do. When Olivia left her, she was reading a book.

"Hey sweetie, is everything okay?" Olivia asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Can I talk to you please Olivia?"

"Yeah, sure, um… let's go up stairs and sit on the couch up there, okay?"

Isabell nodded.

Nothing was said until they reached the top of the stairs and sat down on the couch. Even then nothing was said for a little while until Olivia began, "So Isabell, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well I want to ask you something… but I want a dead honest answer."

Olivia began to worry what Isabell was going to ask. "Okay, I'll try."

"What's gonna happen to me and my sisters, when there found? Where are we gonna live? I don't wanna go into foster care. They'll split us up then. I can't be split up from them. They're my family. They're all I've got."

Olivia was silent. She really didn't know how to answer that question. At the moment, if Danielle, Claire and Ashley were found the only option would be foster care, unless…

"Isabell truthfully I don't know, but I'm going to find out. How bout I take you back to that room and you can continue to read and I'll find out right now."

"Uhhh, okay then." Isabell said, sounding a little unsure.

Olivia and Isabell stood up and went down stairs.

Once Isabell was settled down again reading her book Olivia left her. She went over to her desk and began to look for something. Elliot eyed her curiously. She found a piece of paper and shoved it in her pocket.

"Hey Ell, got to go do something, I'll be back soon. Call me if you need to." And with that Olivia picked up her things and left.

* * *

**Apartment of Sarah Bane**

"Two twelve, two thirteen, here it is apartment two fourteen." Olivia said to herself. She pulled the piece a paper out of her pocket for the second time to make sure she was at the right place.

Olivia shoved the paper back into her pants pocket and stepped up to the door and knocked. No answer, she gave it another three loud knocks. Olivia was about to knock one last time when she heard movement inside, followed by "coming" in a man's deep voice.

Olivia was listening closely through the door. She could hear footsteps, a faint sound of a woman giggling and the man's deep voice saying something that Olivia couldn't make out. Eventually she heard someone unlocking the door.

The door opened to reveal tall, tanned man that was only wearing boxer shorts. "Can I help you," he said in his deep voice.

"Uh yes, I was just wondering if a Sarah Bane lived here."

"Oh yeah, who wants to know," the man said eyeing off Olivia.

Olivia pulled out her badge, "Police" she answered.

"Fine then, wait a sec" he turned around and went back into the apartment, leaving the door open a bit.

A minute later the door opened again to this time reveal Sarah Bane.

"Oh Detective, Hi, come in." Sarah said a little dazed.

Olivia walked into the apartment. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Oh no detective, not at all."

Olivia had the feeling that she had because Sarah hair was messy and she was wearing a black, silky dressing gown that went down to her knees. Olivia also suspected that Sarah didn't have much on underneath.

"Did you want a drink or something?" Sarah asked sounding a little uncomfortable. She walked to the kitchen and Olivia followed her.

"No thank you, I'm here to talk to you about the girls." Olivia said as she watched Sarah pour herself a glass of wine.

Sarah nodded and took a sip of her wine. "What about the girls?"

"Well as you know we've found Isabell, and we're hoping that we'll find Danielle, Claire and Ashley soon. So I was wondering…"

"You were wondering what? Detective!" Sarah interrupted Olivia.

"Well the girls have no other family that we know of, and if we can't find any the only other option is they go into foster care. I don't think that it would be a good idea for the girls to be split up."

"Well I'm not looking after them detective. When I made the deal with David all those years ago, he said I'd never have to do anything except give birth to them! I do not know how to look after children and I don't want to! I have my own life!!" Sarah yelled.

"Is everything okay in there baby?" the man's voice called out.

"Its fine, the police officer is just leaving." Sarah shouted back, then turning to Olivia glaring.

"Sarah what about Ashley, she's only three and…"

"What about Ashley?!" Sarah again interrupting Olivia, "How fucking dare you! I mean what the fuck! Don't you fucking dare do that!"

Olivia stared at Sarah confused at her new enraged outburst.

"DO NOT PUT A KID ON ME THAT'S NOT MINE!"

Now Olivia was even more confused. But before Olivia could ask, the man came running in the room hearing Sarah's voice get louder. He pushed past Olivia and went over to Sarah. He stood behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"What's going on in here" he said.

Sarah didn't say anything; she just took another sip of wine staring at Olivia.

"I think it's time you left mam" he said looking over to Olivia.

"Okay I'll leave but Sarah, I'm confused what do you mean Ashley isn't you child?"

"It means what it says." Sarah released from the grip by the man and began to make her way to Olivia.

Olivia got the clue and began to back away. Once out of the kitchen she turned and quickly walked to the door. Her hand rested on the door handle, she turned it and opened the door a crack before she turned around again. This time Sarah was standing in the door way of the kitchen leaning on the door frame, wine glass still in her hand and she was taking another sip.

"Just one more thing," Olivia said warily not wanting the situation to get out of hand.

"Mhm" was Sarah's reply.

"You said that you gave him four children, and Ashley makes it four."

"Well Ashley is not mine! And I did give him four children. Claire, Isabell, Danielle and Mia! Now get the fuck out of here!"

Olivia didn't hesitate another second. She could see the anger in Sarah's face. Olivia was out the door in a second and out of the apartment building in a minute and a half. Once she was safe in the car she began to think. 'If Ashley's not Sarah's then where did she come from? And where is Mia?'

**A/N Okay so there was chapter twelve. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Chapter thirteen up soon. Catch yous later :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey everyone, yes I'm still here. Man I always seem to make a post in the early hours of the morning. ==" :) Anyway so sorry for the long wait. Chapter Thirteen must be my unlucky chapter :P ... I just have been extremely busy. I moved schools then got totally involved in doing my year 11. Plus I have a part time job. Then my Microsoft word was playing up and I couldn't access my story. Honestly sometimes computers are more trouble then they are worth. Anyway I think I have now balanced out my time so I should be writing again. Especially since Microsoft is fixed.**

**Just wanting to say a big thank you to Stephanie1234, Edallas79 and JustAGirlIGuess for all commenting on my last chapter . Means alot to me :) And now here is chapter thirteen...  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Olivia had arrived back at the precinct and had told Elliot and the Captain what she had found out. She was now once again opening the door to the children's room. Olivia needed some answers and she was hoping Isabell could provide them.

Isabell looked up at Olivia as she walked in.

"Any news about my sisters?" she said casting a hopeful glance.

Olivia sat down beside her on the couch. "Unfortunately not, but I was just wanting to ask you some questions, is that okay?"

Olivia saw how her face fell as she nodded. Olivia's heart was breaking. She wished that they could find something, but they have searched through everything and still have found nothing.

"Ok well…" Olivia wasn't quite sure how to put it. "Who is Ashley?"

A confused look appeared on Isabell's face. "Um… Ashley is Ashley."

"Ok maybe I didn't say that right. Lets start with, who is Mia?"

As soon has Olivia said the name Mia, Isabell's face turned from confused to a sort of shocked expression.

"Mia" she whispered out, and began to stare off into space.

"Yes, Mia. Can you tell me who she is?" Olivia said softly trying to get Isabell's attention back.

"She my sister. Well our sister." Isabell said now focussing her eyes back on Olivia.

"Do you know where she?"

"No I don't," Her expression now looking sad.

"Do you know what happened?"

"No I don't know that either. One night I went to bed, and then the next morning she was gone."

"And when did that happen?"

"Um well, I would've been 8, so that would've been about four years ago when Mia was 14ish I guess. But the weird thing was, like months after that happened; I woke up once in the middle of the night because I heard arguing and I could've sworn that one of the voices was Mia, but when I woke up the next day, Danni said I must've been dreaming."

"Would Sarah know where she is?"

"No I don't think so. She thinks she's travelling the world exploring other cultures. David made that up though. I don't know how but he gets these postcards sent to him from all over the world and he writes on them, pretending there from Mia and he puts them on the fridge so when Sarah comes over, she thinks Mia is travelling."

"Ok then" Olivia was losing hope that Mia would be out there somewhere alive "Then what about Ashley? Who is she and where did she come from if not Sarah?"

"Well it's just like when Mia disappeared, except one night I go to bed and wake up the next day and there was Ashley. That would've been like a month or so after I had thought I had heard Mia's voice. I asked Danni where she came from and she had told me that Ashley was our niece but that we were to call her our sister or we'd be in big trouble from David."

"She didn't tell you anything else?"

"No, Danni was always good and tried not to tell me too much because she didn't want me to worry and stuff."

"Okay, well Isabell you've been a big help today."

Isabell gave Olivia a weak smile. Olivia glanced at her watch; it was coming up to five pm.

"Wow look at the time, you must be starving. I know I am. How bout we go get some dinner?"

Isabell's face brightened up a little bit more and she nodded.

Olivia let out a huge yawn and glanced at her watch. It was coming up to 1 am. The squad room was in silence. Everyone was asleep or at home.

Olivia had taken Isabell out for some dinner and when they got back spent some time together. Olivia had tried to make Isabell feel better. (Which didn't work very well considering the circumstances, but Olivia could tell she appreciated the company.) Just after nine Olivia put Isabell to bed in the cribs again. Not long after, the squad room began to empty as people went off to the cribs or went home to rest.

It took a while but Elliot had eventually convinced Olivia to do the same thing. They both went to the cribs. Elliot had managed to get to sleep after a little while (Olivia presumed anyway) but she couldn't. Her mind was just whirling around with all these thoughts. She couldn't get her head out of the case. So she got up and went to her desk to try and do some work.

And there she still sat three hours later. Olivia's but had gone numb and her back was all stiff. She stood up and stretched. 'Maybe if I go upstairs and sit on the couch. I might feel a little more comfortable' she thought. She picked up her mug with tea in it (which she had made her self trying to help her relax) and drank the rest of it. (Even though it was stone cold.)

Grabbing a few files she went upstairs. Olivia set the files on a little table next to the couch and opened the top one planning to go through it. But as soon as she lay down on the couch she was out like a light.

RING RING.

Olivia immediately sat up on the couch.

RING RING.

Her mobile was ringing.

RING RING.

She jumped off the couch and reached into her pockets looking for her mobile, but couldn't find it.

RING RING.

Olivia peered on the floor spotting it underneath the table next to her. It must've fallen out of her pocket while she was asleep. She bent down and reached for it.

RING RING.

"Hello, detective Benson." She said as she glanced at her watch. It was just after 4:30am.

"Hi detective, its Sarah Bane."

"Oh, hello," Olivia said a little surprised. Then there was silence. "Can I help you with anything Miss Bane?"

"Please call me Sarah."

"Ok then Sarah. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh… um… well actually I was just calling to say… um… that… I'm really sorry for yesterday. I guess I had a little too much to drink and all. I'm sort of emotional with everything going on at the moment it came a real shock to me."

"Yeah, well that's ok. I understand and don't worry about it." Olivia said as she sat back down on the couch.

"But I am still sticking to what I said yesterday about not taking the girls in. I just can't. I am not mother material."

"You know not all mothers are mother material when they start, but they can learn…"

"No, really I can't. I mean I care for the girls, but I just can't be there mother. I wouldn't know the first thing about it."

"Okay then." It went quiet again. Olivia wasn't upset with Sarah. She could understand why she snapped at Olivia and she could understand why Sarah couldn't take the girls in.

"So are you any closer to finding Claire, Danielle and Ashley?" Sarah said sounding genuinely sad.

"Well we are checking every possible thing but so far nothing that's leading us to where they could be."

"You know I just feel so responsible for this. If I wasn't such a dumb stupid kid this would never have happened. I…"

"Sarah don't go blaming yourself. It's not your fault what has happened."

"You know I thought he was a genuinely nice guy. He was so sweet and all. So nice. So since you didn't know about Mia, I guess what he's been telling me about her isn't true either. And she's not in Europe as her last postcard said?"

"Well unfortunately we believe that's he has been lying to you about her."

Sarah sighed. "When I met him, like after he made me that offer, I knew he was rich and all, but like he wasn't rich and snobby like my stupid parents. He had a job and all and then when…"

"Sarah, wait, hold on. David Callan has a job?"

"Yes! Well he had one. He quit just after Claire was born because he wanted to devote all his time to the girls."

Olivia jumped up off the couch and began searching through the files on the table, until she found the one containing everything about David Callan.

"Now are you sure about this? Because we don't have any information indicating that he had a job.

"Yes I'm 100% sure he had one." Sarah said sounding a little taken a back. "I used to go visit him there and became friends with some of his workmates. Not that I see them anymore. Is there something wrong?"

Olivia began to run down the stairs to her desk. She got to her desk picking up a pen and taking her notebook out of her draw. "Now Sarah, this could be really important. Do you remember where he worked?"

"Yeah he worked at some real estate agency."

"Do you remember the name of it?"

"Um not really… Its was um… something begging with H I Think. Um… Har… Her… Hes… Hem… oh that's its, Hemingway. Hemingway's Real Estate Agency. I think it was some family business."

Olivia had scribbled the name down. "Okay, thank you so much Sarah. I have to go now."

"Could that be important do you think?"

"Well that's what I'm hoping. Now I really must go now."

"Oh, ok then detective, Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone. She stood staring at her notepad for a second. 'This has to be something', she thought. 'Or else why would he hide it?'

She began to lightly jog to the cribs. She walked in the room and looked around. She could see Isabell who was asleep far off in a corner. Olivia walked over to the bed with Elliot in it.

She pushed him in the shoulder. "Elliot" she whispered.

"Eh wha?" He said sleepily sitting up in bed, then staring at Olivia. "What is it? What happened?"

"I think I got something," she whispered excitedly.

"Hmm got something while you were asleep ay?" he said jokingly.

Olivia motioned for him to come with her, and began to walk out of the room. He got out of bed and followed her.

Once they exited the room Elliot said "did you actually get any sleep?"

"Yes, a little."

"Okay then what ya got" He said as they stopped at Olivia's desk.

"I just got a call from Sarah Bane. We were talking for a little while, and she said that David Callan had a job."

"He had a job? But I thought it said on his file that he didn't or else we would've checked it out."

"Exactly, its doesn't say that he had a job. And get this, guess where he worked? At a real estate agency."

"Your right, you defiantly got something. This could be big."

Olivia was nodding.

"Do you know which one?" Elliot asked

"Yup, Hemingway Real Estate Agency." Olivia replied glancing at her notepad.

"Okay" Elliot looked up at the time. "Its 5:15, we got to get there quick. Let's go get the boss up, fill him in and we'll go. After a very quick freshen up though."

They both began to head for the boss' office, when they reached it, knocked on the door.

**Hemingway Real Estate Agency**

It was now 6:30am. Olivia and Elliot had been sitting in the car for a little while already, drinking cups of coffee. The real estate agency was locked up and no one was there yet.

"So why did Sarah call you then?" Elliot asked.

"She just called to apologize for yesterday. Then we got talking and she mentioned about how David Callan had a job."

"Ok then. Well hopefully we will get somewhere with this."

Olivia agreed silently.

Ten minutes later a car pulled up in front of the agency. It parked and then the engine was turned off. Olivia and Elliot both put their coffees down ready to get out of the car. No one got out of the other car.

Eventually a man opened the car door and jumped out. The man was in his early forties and had fair hair. In one hand he had a briefcase and the other a cup of coffee or tea.

He walked up to the stores door and lifted his hand with the briefcase in it. He must have been holding the keys in that hand as well.

Elliot and Olivia both got out of the car and began to walk over to him. He had just opened the door, turned around and was about to shut it when he spotted them.

"Yes, can I help you," he said as they reached the door.

"Hi I'm detective Benson and this is my partner detective Stabler. We are just here, wanting to enquire about one of your employees." Olivia said holding up her badge.

The man nodded, "sure come in."

The detectives both walked in. He shut the door behind them. He led them past about ten chairs which said 'waiting room' on the wall above them. He turned left and began to walk down a hallway. On the right there were doors leading into different rooms, and on the left there was an open space with about a dozen desks separated by dividers. They walked right down to the end of the hallway to a door. On the door it said 'HEMINGWAY' in big bold letters. The man unlocked the door and walked in. He walked over to the desk, put down his coffee and briefcase, pressed a button on the computer (that was sitting on his desk) and motioned for the detectives to have a seat in the chairs in front of his desk.

Elliot and Olivia both walked over to the desk.

"Well my name is Jason Hemingway, how can I help you?" He said shaking their hands then sitting down on his desk chair.

Both detectives sat down.

"We were just wanting to ask about one of your ex employee's." Elliot started.

"His name is David Callan, and he would've left here about eight or nine years ago." Olivia continued.

"Well I've been here 15 years and I do not recall a David Callan ever working here. How ever I will look it up on the computer for you." Jason replied.

Both detectives gave a slight nod. Jason faced the computer, clicked on a few things with the mouse and then began to type.

"Yep, I am correct. No one worked here by that name."

"Ok well maybe a picture might help you." Olivia said as she held up a picture of Callan that they had gotten form the house.

"Oh I know him! You got his first name right. Last name though is Bane, David Bane."

Olivia and Elliot both glanced at each other recognizing the last name.

"What did you want to know about him?"

"Well we were just wondering what he was like to work with." Elliot asked.

"Oh well very good. He got along with everyone and sold and rented out houses to people excellently. We were all sad to see him go."

"Okay and how did his children seem to you," Olivia continued.

"Children?" Jason asked curiously. "Are you sure we are talking about the same guy here?"

Olivia nodded.

"I never suspected David had children. He never had any pictures on his desk of any or talked about any either. I know of a woman who I saw a bit with him, Sarah… um I never did catch her last name though. But I never saw or heard about any kids."

"Ok then," Olivia then went quiet.

"Can you tell us if David ever bought or rented out houses himself?" Elliot spoke up.

Jason nodded. He did a few clicks with the mouse then nodded his head and said, "Yup two places. One place he bought about twelve years ago, and then four years ago sold that and bought another place."

"Can you tell us the addresses for them?"

"Sorry detective but that is classified information and I can't give that to you unless you have a search warrant."

Then Elliot become angry. 'We are so close to possibly finding out where they are and now this Jason Hemingway idiot is not going to tell us the information we need to know' he thought.

"Look Mr Hemingway!" Elliot began standing up. "This man has four daughters of whom he abused the crap out of. Now he has kidnapped three of them and taken them off somewhere to do who knows what to them. We are this close to finding them and you are standing in the way with some classified crap of a man who is an asshole and hasn't worked here for eight years!"

Olivia was standing up now too holding on to Elliot's arm as he was leaning across the desk. Jason just sat there stunned for a moment. The room went silent. Then after a few minutes, Jason turned the computer screen around so it was facing the detectives. They both sat back down again and Olivia jotted both of the addresses down.

"The second address is the house where they currently are living. We searched it and no one's there. So we should go try the first one." Olivia said speaking to Elliot.

"Well…" Jason butted in, turning the computer screen back to him. "According to our records, David did own the first house but then he sold it back to us and bought the second one."

"So there's no chance that he could still live there or have access to that house?" Elliot calmly asked.

"Nope, a year after he sold it back to us we started renting out to a family who are still residing there. And it's defiantly not David and a family."

"Well do you have a list of all the people that David sold houses too?"

"Yes, but I really can't give that information to you because it has all contact details of the customers who bought the places."

Elliot was going to get angry again but Olivia held him back saying "He can't legally give us all that information unless we have a warrant." Then both detectives stood up and Olivia finished talking to Jason, "Thank you for your time." They began to walk out the room.

"Hold on a moment." Jason said stopping the detectives in their path. "What was the surname you called David by when you came in? Was it Callan?"

Elliot and Olivia walked back over to the desk, "Yes, Why?" they said in unison.

"Because the last sale David made was to a Sarah Callan. Does that name ring any bells."

Olivia nodded. "Can you give us the address?"

Jason hesitated for a second but then turned the computer screen around.

Olivia was once again jotting down the address. "What can you tell us about this place?"

"Well it used to a woodland area full of all holiday houses around a lake. But ten years ago there was a huge fire and it burnt down all of them but one. So now it would be a pretty isolated area. No one could sell this place for a few years, but just before David left he sold it. We all thought that was amazing."

"Okay thank you so much," Olivia said shutting her notebook. "You've been a big help."

"No problem detectives. I hope I really did help. I mean I really did want to help you, I have three kids of my own, two of them girls."

Elliot nodded to Jason approvingly then walked out of the room. Olivia gave a quick smile and quickly followed.

They hopped in the car in less then two minutes. They put the siren on and were heading back to the precinct. They had to hurry now. Who knows what has happened to Danielle, Ashley and Claire in the time it's taken them to find this place.

When they get back to the precinct they were going to have to call the local police of this address and get a team together so they could search the place.

"Ashley, Danielle and Claire just have to be at this place Elliot."

Elliot nodded.

"I'm just hoping that they are okay," Olivia sighed.

**A/N Well there it was folks! Hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully I should have chapter fourteen up on the weekend or even before. Fingers crossed :P In the mean time could you guys please review this chapter and tell me what you think? I would really like to know what people are thinking at this point. Catch ya's soon. Goodnight xox :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey everyone! Yay another chapter posted up! :) A big thanks to JustAGirlIGuess, spacekitten2700 and IncogNeatOh for commenting. Appreciated very much :D**

**Now this chapter is like chapter ten will be in Danielle's POV... Warning- This chapter will contain scenes that my be very graphic to people. **

**Well Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Danielle's POV**

_It feels like an eternity has passed since I've been in here. My body feels so weak. I just wish that my body will give up and die, so then maybe I'll have some peace. But then again, I hold in there because I need to see Ashley, Isabell and Claire. I need to know if they are alright._

_Claire had been having nightmares lately and when she had them, she always wanted me to lie in bed and sleep with her for a while. Ashley couldn't settle down unless I read her, her favourite story, Cinderella. And Isabell, she is the biggest help ever. She's always helping me with the other two, but now the wound on her leg is bandaged up and needs to be changed every few days. Thinking about them and the huge urge to see them again is what really is keeping me going._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_

_I wake myself by having a coughing fit. I'm coughing so hard that my throat begins to sting. I hear a bang and swallow hard so I don't cough again. Is that him? Oh please don't come here again, please! I lay still and quietly for a few minutes. Nothing, thank God! _

_I am just absolutely terrified for him to come down again. Last time he was here he was just leaving and before I passed out I heard him say, "I'm looking forward to next time Danielle. I believe you are truly ready to become a big girl." I try not to think about what that means, but I know what it is. I'm fifteen years old and not stupid. _

_I can only hope though that after he has his way with me he doesn't do to me what he did to Mia. He killed her. _

_She was there one minute and the next she was gone. David told me she went away on a little holiday. Months later she showed up in my bedroom, saying 'we have to go'. She came back for us. Before I could even get the others up David walked in, saying to me to 'say goodbye.' He grabbed Mia and dragged her out of the room. She was struggling as hard as she could to get away from him. I wanted to run and help her but as soon has he walked out of the room he locked the door._

_It was so horrible. I can still hear her voice. She was yelling and crying. A heard a door shut and it all became mumbled. I began to bang on the bedroom door and yell out to her. I heard a door. He was coming back; I went silent to hear if I could hear anything. David opened the door knocking me over. He grabbed me and shoved some liquid in my mouth making me swallow it. He walked back out again._

_I remember how my body began to feel all heavy. I was lying down on the bed. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't. Mia's voice had now gone silent. The last thing I could hear before I went to sleep was David's voice yelling. _

_Next morning he told me that she was dead. I cried for so long. Few days later Ashley was there. He told me that she was Mia's child but to call her our sister. From then on I was the oldest and it was my responsibility to look after everyone._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
_

_I came too again. My body was felt even more sore and weak. I don't know how much longer I can survive this. _

_How will I ever get out of here? I can't move, I can't do anything. I just may be stuck here forever. _

_I hear the jingle of the keys. My whole body fills with fear. It's him. I know it is. He's coming. _

_The door opens and I hear his footsteps coming down. Then he is making is way over to me. I open my eyes a crack. _

"_Wakey wakey Danielle! Its your big day today." He says cheerfully, and then turns the blue light._

_I stay silent._

"_Oh come on, its fun" he laughs._

_I'm terrified. I hear him fiddle with his belt buckle then I hear his zipper. Oh God no!_

_He lies down on the bed. He's leaning over me. He slides his hands under my back and undoes my bra strap sliding it off. "Hmm you have nice boobs for a kid, you know that?" He says as he begins to touch them. _

"_Please, don't" I mumble. _

"_Oh don't worry its fun."_

"_No!" I say a bit louder._

"_Look bitch you have no say! Got it? Good! Now open wide sweetheart."_

_I press my lips hard together. He's asked me to do it a few times before and I hate it. He makes it hurt my throat. _

"_I said open!" He hits the side of my face with his fist. I gasp for air. He grabs my jaw. "That's better." _

_He is now sort of lying on top of me. I feel it go in my mouth. I cough and splutter as he drags it in and out._

_After what feels like forever, he takes it out. I am breathing heavily gasping for air._

"_I think you need a little more practise with that. You know Mia started off bad at that too, but then she got better. Personally though I think she preferred it in her pussy."_

_How dare he talk about Mia like that! Arse whole! None of us like the way he treats us! _

"_But then stupid Mia got pregnant, didn't she! I mean I wouldn't have minded but it wasn't mine. You know my friend don't you, Corey? Of course you do he's always helping me out with you girls. He helped me bring you here. Well anyway he wanted some to, so I gave him Mia for one night, just one night and she gets pregnant with his child. Little slut she was." _

_I was shocked. I didn't know that. I knew Ashley was blonde and all, but David made it out that she was his._

"_Anyway sweetheart, are you ready for the real fun?"_

_David moved down my body. He was sitting on my legs. His warm hands pressed against my skin and he slid down my underwear. _

"_No" I said, but he wasn't listening. _

_He moved my legs apart a bit. I felt his warm hands touching me. Then I could feel something else. I felt it go in. I let out a yelp of pain. _

"_No, stop!" I said much louder! David was laughing. I felt it moving in and out. It hurt so much. _

"_Stop!" I yelled. My voice had seemed to find itself. I began to struggle as hard as I could. I was thrashing my arms around above my head. My wrists were scarping on the cold metal. It was doing no good. My wrists began to bleed, but I kept going, hoping that I'd get out. But I didn't._

"_Stop! No please don't! Stop it!" I was crying now, but no matter how hard I tried to move, cry or yell. He ignored me and just kept going._

_It felt like ages that he had been doing it. I could feel my head getting all fuzzy again. I have used up all my energy. _

_Before I pass out something strange happens. I hear like a ringing sound. Is that a phone? Then I feel him leave me and get off me. His voice was sounding angry._

_Then…_

_I drift off into blackness._

**A/N :O Poor Danielle :( Man I feel bad doing this to my characters. Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Chapter fifteen should be up soon. (Hopefully) :P Cya xox **_  
_


	15. Hey Everyone!

Hey Guys!

First of all I want to start off saying how sorry I am for not being on this website for ages, or posting or even finishing this story.

Truthfully waaaaaaaaaaay back then when I was writing this, just after the last chapter I guess I got a little writers block and by the time I got through with it, I was focusing on my schooling and also juggling a part time job. Then I guess I just totally forgot about this story and writing other fanfics.

So I'm real sorry bout that! .

But now, I've been really wanting to write some fanfics lately and I have heaps of time... soooo I guess I'm back!

And I was just wondering would you guys like me to finish this one before I get started on any others?

So yeah! So if you would like me to finish this fanfic 'Truth' please just leave a comment in the reviews saying if you would like me to. If I don't get too many reviews then I may not complete it, so do leave one if you want it done.

Hopefully be hearing from you guys out there!

Once again sorry for my absence!

Can't wait to be writing again! :D


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N Well Hi everyone! I did only get two reviews for me to finish this, but those two were enough for me to realise I really do want to finish this. :) So first off I'd like to say a big thank you too Mackenzie and LilPinkKitsune for wanting me to go on. Really appreciated your comments guys.  
**

**So I guess I'm officially back now :D YAY! Missed this place so much. Right now I'm planning a couple of new fanfics, so once Truth is finished, I will be getting straight onto them. :) **

**Just wanted to say to you Mackenzie, you told me make it super long and don't rush to finish it. Well I'm definitely not rushing to finish it, but I looked over my old notes from way back then and there really wasn't much to continue on, so the story was going to end really soon anyway, BUUUUT Just for you, I came up with some new ideas for this. So it will make it a little bit longer. :)  
**

**Alrighty now lets get on to the chapter. Before you read this though, just so you guys know I'm putting a warning on this chapter. Ummm not sure really what to say about the warning... Um some things discussed in this chap may be a little sex related and stuff like that. I mean well come on its SVU! **

**Ok finally after for ever here is chapter fifteen! I hope its not too dark...  
**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Danielle's POV**

_I wake again. My body is weak and sore, but my lower region is hurting the most._

_I don't think much time has passed since I blacked out, I can still hear David upstairs walking around fuming about something. The door to the room I'm in must be open, because the noises outside are much clearer then what they usually are and there is a little bit of a natural light shining in._

_All of a sudden a loud knocking begins, which startles me. Is that the front door or something? Where ever that might be. _

_As soon as it stops I hear David's voice boom loud and clear, "What the bloody hell is going on? Just interrupt me! I was having a little fun with my girl! You better have a bloody good reason for doing that!" _

_The familiar voice of Corey follows, "David, calm down! I'm sorry for that, okay? But this is a real emergency!"_

"_What do you mean emergency?!" David said still sounding a little pissed off. _

"_I think the police know you're here! They're headed this way now; they could show up here any time now!" _

"_WHAT! HOW THE FUCK DID THEY FIND US! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" David sounded like he was going to explode. _

"_Hey man, I didn't do anything," Corey was sounding a little scared. "My station got a call from those detectives, saying they believe that you are here with the girls and that they were on there way over here to come check it out." _

"_Well… Why didn't you stop them! Tell them there was nothing here or something?" _

"_I tried I really did. I was telling my boss all these things trying to stop them, but he told me they were still going to come here to check it out. I can't stop them, in the police world; my rank is right down the bottom. I can't compete with these big time city detectives, let alone tell them what to do! So I called to try and warn you but there was no answer. As soon as I could, I got out of that place and came here. My boss is now probably realising I have some connection with you." _

"_Fine" David didn't sound too trustworthy of Corey. "We must now start getting ready to get out of here then. I'll pack some stuff, then I'll get Claire and Ashley and we shall move out! _

"_What about Danielle?" Corey was sounding confused. _

"_Honestly she weak as fuck after the last few days, which would only slow us down. She'll most likely die soon if she hasn't already." David had said that with absolutely no emotion in his voice at all. _

"_Aww too bad" Corey said half sympathetically. _

_There was silence for a moment then David continued on, "I just can't believe they found us here. I thought I covered my tracks so well." _

"_You know, I bet you it was that Sarah bitch! I always hated that little slut." Corey said venomously._

"_Well if it was and I find out that it was her, I'm going to murder that traitorous bitch!" David finished off so harshly it scared me. _

_More silence followed for a little bit. I could hear them moving about upstairs. I think they may have been packing some things up. _

_Then Corey piped up "So you finally did the deed with little Miss Danielle?" He asked excitedly with a hint of jealousy. _

"_Yeah," David replied sounding quite pleased "Until I was interrupted!" _

_Corey ignored that remarked and continued. "So… how was it?" _

"_Oh it was so good." I'd never heard David sound happier. "Much better then what it was like with Mia. Of course she pleaded with me not too, but that makes it all the better."_

_I could hear Corey sniggering. _

_David continued "When I stuck it in her and broke her it felt so good. It was like…"_

_I couldn't listen to that anymore. It was making me feel sick. How could they talk like that? It was horrible. They were getting pleasure out of my torture. _

_I could still hear him going on about it. My stomach was churning. I began to dry heave. The sound I was making was so horrible but I couldn't stop, I was feeling so sick. _

_After a little bit of me heaving I felt something come up and I vomited a little. This surprised me because since I've been down here David had barley given me any food._

_I couldn't hear their voices or movements clearly any more. While I was heaving David must have closed the door and now the room was engulfed in a deep blackness. _

_With nothing else to focus on anymore, I began to realise how I was feeling, or rather not feeling. _

_My body seemed to be numb. I knew I was shaking though. I could tell because the metal bounds around my wrists that attached me to the steel post of the bed were making a sound. That could only be achieved by me moving my hands around and each time the two connected they would clang. _

_I tried to stop myself shaking because the sound was almost like it was physically hurting me. But I couldn't. In fact it sounded like it got worse, which means my shaking must've got worse. _

_It was like I had absolutely no control over my body anymore. My head was all fuzzy and I was feeling exhausted. I was drifting off again, but this time felt different. It was as if I was fading away, leaving my body. _

_Maybe… I was dying. Was David right?_

_If I died now would the pain stop? Would I finally be happy? Maybe, just maybe I would be with Mia._

_The police were coming. They had to save Ashley, Claire and Isabell right? Then they would be okay. I wouldn't be needed anymore. _

_Then nothing…_

__**A/N So there it is guys. I know its a little short but just getting warmed up. OOOO whats going to happen next? Is Danielle okay? Will the detectives get there before it too late. Will they save Ashley and Claire. :D Just getting you all excited. **

**Alrighty well I've already started chapter 16 but have to go to work now so once I get home I will continue on writing and it should be up soon. In the meantime could you guys please please please leave me a review :) Let me know how I'm doing. I haven't really written much for a while. As I re read this story I almost died in the first few chapters, they were so bad! ==" So hopefully I've improved a bit since way back then. **

**So please review and let me know. Gotta run now! Catch you guys soon! XoX :D  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N Yay! Chapter 16 :)...  
**

** LilPinkKitsune, I had always imagined he had been abusing them and doing some sexual things with them, but never fully raping them until when he felt that they were at the right like developmental stage. And yes I know how stupid it was that Olivia took it so lightly. When I went back over reading this I was like annoyed at myself from way back then. I wish I had actually planned and set this story out better like I do when I write things now. That bit would totally be different. Oh well I suppose you learn as you get older. Hopefully future stories will be done much better. Thanks for keeping up and following this story and for your comments, Really appreciate it. :D  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_End of chapter thirteen…_

_When they get back to the precinct they were going to have to call the local police of this address and get a team together so they could search the place._

_"Ashley, Danielle and Claire just have to be at this place Elliot."_

_Elliot nodded._

_"I'm just hoping that they are okay," Olivia sighed._

* * *

Elliot and Olivia reached the local station in record time. It was just after 9am. Munch and Fin weren't far behind them.

They both jumped out of the car and ran over to where four uniformed police officers and their boss were waiting. Olivia turned to the boss.

"You just texted me saying something has gone wrong" Olivia was sounding worried.

"Yes unfortunately. We believe one of ours officers here is working for this David guy." He said annoyed.

"WHAT!" Both Elliot and Olivia yelled, and began to look over at the four uniforms.

"No, no, none of these," He corrected. "He is an officer named Corey. Just after you guys called he was insisting to me that the house you were inquiring about was empty and there was no way anyone was there. I told him that you guys were going to check it out anyway. He seemed slightly annoyed and worried but didn't go on about it. And just about ten minutes ago I realise he's gone."

"You've got to be kidding! You had no idea?" Elliot yelled.

"No sorry." The boss was genuinely upset.

"How long has he been gone?" Elliot asked.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea. Anywhere between when I got off the phone with you and ten minutes ago when I realised he wasn't here."

"Shit! We have to move now! He might have gone there to warn him!" Olivia said hurriedly.

The boss nodded then yelled to the four officers "Alright guys you know what to do move out!" Then he turned to Olivia and Elliot, "I'll come with you so I can show you the way." They both nodded then they all proceeded to the car.

Just then Munch and Fin pulled up. Elliot had jumped in the car and started it up. Fin stuck his head out the window to hear instructions, "Follow us! We have to be quick, we think David's been warned about us." Olivia shouted then jumped in the car, as it took off.

* * *

They had all gotten to the house and were surrounding it. Elliot and Olivia were at the front door with a few other officers. They had their guns drawn and were just waiting for Munch and Fin to be in position at the back.

The house appeared to be quiet. They were all hoping that the girls were still here but, Olivia had a feeling they were out of luck and they will be back to step one again.

"Okay, in position," Fin's voice came in over the walkie talkie.

"Right, everyone move in," Elliot replied into the walkie talkie.

One of the officers knocked the door down and they all begin to go inside splitting up. Everyone began checking rooms and from all over the house you could hear 'CLEAR' being shouted.

Olivia was walking down a hallway opening all he doors she came across finding nothing in the rooms. She came to the last door and went to open it, finding she couldn't.

"Hey, over here" She yelled and began to shake the door trying to open it.

Elliot came first, followed shortly by Munch and another police officer.

"This room appears to be locked. We have to get in there." Olivia said, hoping with all her might that the girls were in the room.

"Okay move out the way." Elliot said to Olivia. She stood to the side of the door. He raised his leg and kicked as hard as he could. The door swung open.

Olivia stepped in first. It was pitch black. With one hand holding her gun she used her other to feel the wall next to her to find a light switch. When she realised there wasn't one, she pulled out her torch and the others followed.

She looked, noticing nothing but a flight of stairs going down. She began to follow them with the others behind her. When they reached the bottom it opened up into a room like a basement. Everyone began to move their torches around checking it out.

It was dead silent except the sound of their movements. "Hello?" Olivia spoke out cautiously.

Nothing.

Olivia began to move forward to explore the room. There were some boxes stacked up, a boiler, a dressing table, then Olivia froze. Elliot did the same. At the far end of the room there was a bed. Olivia quickly made her way over to it noticing someone on it.

Once she was close enough she could make out who it was, Danielle. Olivia immediately put her gun back in her holster and ran over to the bed.

"Danielle" she said loudly touching her arm gently. Danielle was freezing. Also noticing that she was completely naked Olivia took her jacket off covering Danielle and then began to feel for a pulse. Elliot came up beside Olivia also covering Danielle with his jacket.

"Is she still alive?' He was panicking.

Olivia was quiet for a moment with her hand on Danielle's neck. "She's got a pulse, but its very faint. We need an ambulance, NOW!" She was stressing out.

Elliot turned to the others which was now joined by another officer and his boss and copied her. "We need an ambulance, Now!"

One of them got onto his radio and began to run up the stairs.

Olivia was now bobbing down next to the bed shaking Danielle a little.

"Danielle sweetie, can you wake up please? Come on you can do it. Wake up Danielle, come on." Olivia was almost pleading. She began to gently slide her hand down Danielle's face.

Danielle's head moved slightly into Olivia's hand and a murmur came out of her mouth.

Olivia was feeling a little relieved hoping this was a good sign. "Can we get a light on please?" She said a little loud but not to loud, as she didn't want to startle or stress Danielle.

Behind her Elliot repeated, "Can we get a light on!"

Olivia continued to stroke Danielle's face saying, "It's alright. Okay? Everything is going to be alright."

"Me… me… ah… meha…" Danielle was trying to say something.

"Don't worry its okay." Olivia kept reassuring her.

But Danielle kept tyring, "Me… ah… ah… Mia…"

Olivia was a little shocked.

"Mia… Mia," Danielle continued hoarsely.

"No Danielle its Olivia here, Olivia Benson, remember me?" Olivia became more worried, she was hoping this wasn't a sign of her dying.

"Ol… Olivia."

"Yes, yes that's right, Olivia. There's an ambulance on its way okay Danielle? You're gonna be just fine."

"Mhmm." Danielle replied becoming unconscious again.

Just then the room illuminated with light. Olivia continued to try and wake Danielle up.

"No good, she's out cold again. How far away is this ambulance?" Olivia stood up and turned around to look at the others.

"It shouldn't be too far away." The boss replied.

Olivia turned back to Danielle noticing that she was bound to the bed. Her wrists were bound with handcuffs and her ankles with rope.

"Can we get something to get her unbound from those?" Olivia said urgently, seeing that the each cuff had a padlock on it.

"I think there may be bolt cutters in the car." Munch headed up the stairs to go retrieve them.

The other police officer that had joined them pulled out a pocket knife and began to work at the rope binding Danielle's feet to the bed. Elliot went over to help him hold her feet steady just in case she moved them.

Olivia began to check for any serious wounds on Danielle. As she lifted the coats up a little so she could see, her heart seemed to break. Danielle's body was covered in red, raw lines, as if she had been whipped. There were also dry patches of blood on her body where the whipping had broken skin.

Olivia then saw the patch of blood on the sheets between Danielle's legs. This blood seemed fresh.

She laid the coats back onto Danielle. Her heart seemed to break even more. 'They may have been just on time to save her life but, in other ways they were too late.' Olivia thought sadly.

Munch came back downstairs with the bolt cutters. Walking over to the opposite side of the bed where Olivia was standing he said, "The paramedics are only a few minutes away. Let's get these off her quickly."

Olivia nodded. She sat down gently next to Danielle and grabbed onto her arms so they wouldn't fall when Munch cut the handcuffs.

"Ready?" Munch asked putting the cutters in position.

Olivia nodded and Munch began to cut the chain between the cuffs that was holding her arms up to the bed head.

After a couple of cuts, it broke through and Olivia felt Danielle's arms become heavy in her hands. She laid them down softly at her sides. Munch straightaway cut both padlocks off freeing her wrists. With the cuffs off, Olivia could see that her wrists were severely bruised and also had dried blood on them.

"The paramedics are here!" The officer (who had gone to go call them) came running downstairs with the two paramedics behind him.

"Don't worry everything will be okay now, I promise," Olivia whispered to Danielle stroking her face once again.

* * *

Danielle had just been loaded into the ambulance and it was just about to take off when Olivia stopped one of the medics, "What are her chances?"

The medic replied "It pretty hard to tell you unfortunately. She's pretty weak and her body has been through a lot of trauma. She may pull through, but it's really a 50/50 chance. Sorry." Then he jumped in the ambulance and drove off.

"Now what do we do?" Olivia snapped and turned to the boss who was on the phone.

The boss held his finger up indicating for her to wait a moment.

"Okay, great, keep a further lookout." The boss hung up his phone.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"Quick we have to move." The boss began to run to the car. Olivia and Elliot followed.

They jumped in and the boss began to fill them in. "When I realised the house was empty I called another station nearby and told them to keep a lookout for these people and gave them descriptions. Just now he called and said they had spotted a car matching a description of one of the men and in the back a girl is with him."

Both Elliot and Olivia became hopeful. "Lets go!" they said in unison.

**A/N Yay! chapter sixteen done. Hope you guys liked it. Hope there isn't too many mistakes in it. I have read over it a couple times but kinda have to go to bed early tonight ==" But I also wanna start watching SVU tonight, right from season one, because season 13 will be available on DVD soon :D**

**I have started chapter seventeen but my weekends are usually super busy so prob won't be able to post till early next week. See yous then :D :D :D **


End file.
